Little Wolf
by bluenewmoon
Summary: Jacob finally turns, and then imprints on none other then Sam Uley! Not only is he a wolf but he's a submissive, can he deal with, wolves, vampires, and suspicious friends all while falling in love with a guy he hates? Sam/Jacob SLASH! AUish
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Ok so just a heads up now this is going to be __**Slash**__, and __**AU**__ish so if you don't like that please leave now. I hope you like the story and feel free to add suggestions in a review, and I know my grammar isn't the greatest but I'm going to work on it so I hope you enjoy._

**JPOV**

I stumbled out of my house landing on my hands and knees on to the cool grass in my backyard. My body shuddered violently, and I collapsed on the ground, my arms shaking to much to hold my weight. As I lay there I kept hoping someone would find me, Bella, Quil, Sam freaking Uley for all I care, for some reason I had a horrible feeling something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pleasant. I laughed at the irony at the fact that this was the one night my dad hadn't been home for weeks. Ever since I started getting sick, at least he said I was sick but I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything, he had stayed home watching me like a hawk. But tonight when Charlie invited him over, I all but pushed him out the door, I said I would be fine, what's the worst that could happen.

Me and my big mouth!

But hey I saw this coming; my life had being taking a nose dive for awhile. First the girl of my dreams becomes a recluse when her boyfriend packed up and left. Then when she actually starts talking again, she tells me he is her one and only and could never love me the way I love her.

I clenched my teeth as another shudder raced through my body. Damn, I think they were getting worse.

Where was I? Oh yeah, then Embry, one of my best friends suddenly starts hanging out with Uley and his gang, and completely ignores me and Quil. And speaking of Uley, that creep keeps staring at me, I swear one time when he saw me holding hands with Bella, he actually growled at us. But probably the worst of all, I had a ungrowth spurt, I actually shrunk two inches, I went from 6'0 to 5'10''. I know it sounds like I'm paranoid, but I checked and I'm shorter then I used to be.

All together the last month had been very crappy. Now I was probably dying just to top it all off.

Suddenly my body felt like it was changing, painfully. It felt like my bones were resetting with each shudder that past through me, I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but instead a low howl came out. Ok, what the hell is wrong with me now!

I looked down at my hands which were still planted on the ground, but instead I saw two russet colored paws. I yelped but it came out as more of a high pitched bark.

Oh crap, I have lost it; I'm off my rocker, completely insane, mentally unstabl-

_Jacob calm down…_ Now I was hearing voices in my head that sounded oddly like Uley that's just great I'm worse then I thought.

_Jake, finally I thought you'd never turn…._Wait that one sounded like Embry.

_That's because it is! Isn't it cool have you seen what you look like yet, I just love being a wol-_ He was interrupted suddenly by Sam, or the Sam voice thing… whatever. Ugh I'm giving myself a headache.

_Embry quiet down, remember we went over this at the meeting __**I'm**__ going to explain everything to him._ The voice came out like a growl.

Embry suddenly sounded very nervous. _Oh yeah sorry Sam your imprint and everything wouldn't want to steal him from you……not that I would, I would never ever-_

_What's an imprint_? The thought popped into my head suddenly but then Sam answered.

_I'll tell you everything once I can talk to you face to face, just stay where you are I'll be there in a second. _His voice suddenly softened when he started talking to me_. _Why did my brain create bi-polar voices for me to hear?

_Sure, sure._ I sat down, and suddenly I saw a tail peak out of the corner of my eye. Yep I have lost all of my marbles.

_Well, talk to you later Jake!_ Embry said, and then suddenly I don't know why I had this distinct feeling that he was gone, well from my head anyways. But hey maybe that was a good thing, one voice down one to go.

I sat for a few minutes, waiting like the voice in my head had said, might as well see what my mind comes up with next. I must have passed out, this is all probably some weird dream, I was thinking about all this crap and now my subconscious is throwing it in here. While I sat in lala land I noticed that now I could hear, and smell a lot more. Like at that exact moment a squirrel I couldn't see was climbing up a tree in the woods behind my house, or the owl I could hear flying overhead. Wow, I never knew the world was so…interesting, well the dream world that is. I continued using my advanced senses to listen to the wildlife move around me. But all noise stopped except for the sound of something big coming through the woods, directly towards me. I froze as a large black wolf broke free from the tree line. And by large I mean huge, he was twice my size, and from what I noticed I must say I think I was bigger then the average run of the muck wolf.

I don't know how I knew this but I just knew it was my Alpha, the same instinct told me to expose my neck. I rolled my head back and let the Alpha gently nip my neck to show his dominance.

I held my position not really sure what to do because this inner wolf instinct kind of ditched me here. The larger wolf stared at me; I guess waiting for me to move, before he realized my confusion. He affectionately licked my muzzle, and while my inner wolf thing leapt with joy, I stared down at my paws hoping he wouldn't notice the reaction his touch gave me.

_Ok when I wake up I'm seeing a psychologist because this has problems written all over it._

_Jacob, you're not insane and you're going to have to listen to me very carefully now, you need to calm down so you can change back to you're human form._ Same spoke in my head, his words were soothing, but my mind was still reeling from this whole dream.

I tried relaxing and shutting my eyes hoping in a few seconds I would wake up on the lawn and could just go call dad, because I needed help. I opened my eyes and the black wolf was still looking down at me with worried brown eyes.

_You have to calm down, you're not calming down. I know how new this is to you but you need to relax and change back before I can explain anything._

After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes, I finally changed back, and was horrified to find I was naked. Without a glance at Sam, who was still a wolf, I ran back into my house and grabbed a pair of shorts from my room and threw them on. I pinched myself a couple times, and I could feel the pain each time. Oh crap this was real! I ran a hand through my short dark hair pacing back and forth. This means that I'm a werewolf or something, and that Sam and Embry are too….and the Sam actually did see me in my birthday suit.

My face I knew was dark red when I walked back in to the living room. I stared at my feet, and avoided looking at Sam as I walked over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from where he sitting.

I heard him chuckle, and looked up, with my best drop dead glare on my face, but I could feel it melt off when I looked at him. For a moment I felt no gravity at all, it was like I was floating, and then as suddenly as I was floating, I was being held back down again; but instead of the earth holding me down it was Sam. I felt this pull towards him, both physically and mentally. I wanted to be protected by him, be loved by him, and to love him in return.

When I seemed to fall back in to reality Sam was smiling at me. "You imprinted on me to." He said, I looked at him in confusion and his face instantly turned upset.

"I completely forgot I haven't told you anything yet, you must be completely freaked out and here I am going on about imprinting." He berated himself. I tentatively reached out my hand and placed in on one of his. He froze then looked at me and the anger seemed to fall off of his face. He smiled and grasped my hand small hand in one of his large ones.

It was then that is suddenly seem to hit me, that I was holding hands with Sam Uley, one of the top reasons my life was sucking ass right now. I quickly pulled my hand away into my own lap and tried to shake the weird connection to Sam out of my head.

I almost grabbed his hand again when I saw the heartbroken look on his face. Almost. He shut his eyes for a minute, his eyebrows furring in concentration looking like he was trying to calm himself down. He let out a breath I didn't notice he was holding before he looked at me again and started talking.

"I'll start from the beginning," he said "well we're shifters. You've seen it we turn in to wolves, and no we're not werewolves, we can change whenever we want, and we can communicate with our pack mates when in wolf form."

"What are pack mates?" I mumbled feeling stupid because for a while there I thought we were werewolves.

"Pack mates, are kind of like your family and friends, they are kind of the constant in a shifters life. In our pack we only have people from the reservation; so far there is me, you, Embry, Paul, and Jared. We are this way because of the _leeches_." He hissed out the last word like it pained him to say it. "Vampires, we are built to kill them to protect our people, we rip them apart and burn them, well, usually. Were all changing because the Cullens came back, and with them so nearby we're shifting. But our great grandfathers made a treaty with them, so we won't kill them, as long as they don't kill people." My thoughts instantly turned to Bella, she was had been dating that Cullen guy. What if he was just hanging around her so he could have a snack? Well he left so it was no big deal anyways.

"What was that imprint stuff you were talking about?" I asked and his eyes met mine and I felt the sudden tug to be close to him again. I shifted a bit closer on the couch but still kept at least of foot or room between us.

"That's kind of hard to explain," he paused searching for words, "You see imprints are the soul mate of a shifter. When a shifter finds his imprint their whole world changes, suddenly their imprints are all that matters, you can't live without them." He glanced my way. "An imprint is also the best possibility for passing along the shifter genes."

I nodded, ok this all seemed pretty easy to get, also I had heard this stuff in all of the old Quilete legends. But the way Sam described imprinting, was the way I felt about him a few minutes ago. Could I have imprinted on Sam? I wasn't gay, well apparently as far as I knew. Argh I was so confused my heart seemed to be screaming _Sam, Sam, Sam!_ And my brain kept screaming, _No,No,No!_

"Sometimes, though very rarely, a shifter will imprint on another shifter, when this happens there is a dominant shifter and a submissive shifter. The dominant shifter is the size of a regular shifter, they are as the name suggests the dominant in the relationship and are generally very protective of their mates." Again he looked over at me, I felt like I was out of the loop on something. "Submissive shifters were originally smaller shifters that came around when the vampires started turning children. Vampire children were to small for the larger shifters to catch so then suddenly smaller shifters began appearing to go where larger shifters couldn't."

He was looking me straight in the eye when he finished, and I just knew something big was going to be coming. "Jacob you are a submissive shifter, and my imprint." I stared at him, frozen. Sam Uley, my soulmate? Up until half an hour ago the very thought of this man made me ill. But now I just wanted to curl up next to him, let him hold and protect me, let him shove his d- I blushed at the last part. What was I thinking I barely knew him! Why does my life have to be so damn confusing?

"Well….I…you see here…um…I think I..." I whispered staring at my lap my face reddening even more. It was maybe a moment before I felt him shift down the couch and his hand sneaked up under my chin and then gently pull my face up to look at him.

"I know you imprinted on me to Jake, I know it's hard to have you're life turned upside down in a matter of minutes. I know you aren't quite ready for this right now, but could you please give me a chance?" He whispered. His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath fall across my face with each word.

I nodded, and gave him a tentative smile. He grinned in return, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "Thank you Jacob."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_**: **_Ok so here's another chapter, its still __**SLASH**__ so again if you don't like it don't read it. This chapter seemed to take a mind of its own so it kind of goes crazy at the end. Just a quick question should I do Bella/Edward in this story or Bella/Embry as a minor couple, not really sure which but please review your opinions and answer. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it!_

**JPOV**

Sam had left shortly after that. He said he wanted me to rest and that we would talk more about the imprint thing in the morning, but in his eyes I saw the pain he was feeling by leaving me. When I went to bed, I tried to sleep, really I did, but when you have just realized you can turn in to a wolf, and have a prepackaged soul mate, its kind of hard to relax.

By the time I finally drifted off to sleep it was four am and, three hours later I had to drag myself out of bed. Whose bright idea was it to make school so early?

After a quick shower and breakfast, I stepped outside to meet Bella when she came by in the old truck I fixed up for her, I had tried earlier in the year to convince her that I could drive to school just fine by myself but she said if we carpooled we helped the environment. No offense to Bella, and all, but even with all my work on it I don't think anyone should be driving that tuck around at all for the sake of the environment.

It used to be up until a couple of years ago that La Push had its own high school, but then someone burned it to the ground and the reservation couldn't be bothered to rebuild it. Now we were merged with the high school in Forks, which was a bittersweet arrangement.

Bella pulled the tuck into a parking space, which drew everyone's attention. She grabbed my hand on when I tried to jump out. "Jake wait!" I sighed, great just what I needed a lecture. "Jake, if Mike and those guys gave you a problem again you would tell me right?" I nodded "I know you head is full of testosterone," she poked my lightly on the forehead "and you think you can deal with every problem by yourself but everyone needs help sometimes." I rolled my eyes as I waved good bye and stepped out of the truck, Bella sometimes took it upon herself to be my big sister, even though I already have two.

As I was walking over to Embry who was hailing we down wildly huge arm waving above the mass of students, I realized I didn't have any romantic thoughts about Bella, whatsoever. Even if I tried to think about it, my stomach just became nauseated. Was this the whole imprint thing? Is Sam the only one I'll ever be attracted to or something? Was it Bella or just all girls now? Was I gay?

I was ripped out of my thoughts when a huge arm was slung around my shoulders. I looked up, damn, way up to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Embry…" I mumbled, looks like I was going to be the runt of the wolf pack.

He grinned like an idiot at me, pulling me in the direction of the doors. "Isn't it great!" he staged whispered, wow Embry really didn't know the meaning of quiet did he?

"Yeah Embry it's amazing, but aren't we supposed to keep quiet about this?" I whispered glancing around.

A light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh yeah we'll talk later right."

I laughed, "Sure, sure Embry."

He ran off down the hall to his first class, and I went the opposite way towards my locker. I pulled open my locker and was about to shove my bag in when it was slammed shut. Internally I groaned, but I tried to keep my face uncaring, why couldn't these guys leave me alone.

They were some upperclassmen from Bella's year, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They were all dumb as bricks, but they were all bigger then me too, which sometimes made my life here a living hell.

"Hey Jakey" said Mike overly loud "you look tired, did you have a nightmare last night and then couldn't sleep!" He said in a mocking voice.

I yanked open my locker again. "Yes Mike I did, it was of your ugly face, and after seeing that I just couldn't sleep." He took a minute to process that before he slammed me into the locker next to mine.

"Watch it Black!" He growled before releasing me and walking off as Mr. Banner came around the corner. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to class not meeting anybody's gaze on the way.

*****

I raced off to lunch, quickly grabbing what looked like disgustingly greasy piece of pizza from the cafeteria. But I was starving so I could've eaten anything at the moment. I sat down at a table with Embry and Jared, who both greeted me with grunts before going back to their food. They didn't really interact with me until I tried to wave down Quil.

"You can't do that." Jared said. I glared at him

"Why the hell not?" Embry sighed next to me.

"It's for his own safety, if a human is around us when we loose control we could kill them accidentally. We heal quickly so if we hit one of our own they'll be fine, but humans are just so fragile."

I looked up at Quil as he passed, he looked at me with a pained expression, like I had betrayed him, which I guess I had. He pulled up a seat at a table with Seth Clearwater, they both glanced over at me worriedly before breaking in to a heated conversation.

*****

I was running late at the end of the day, Bella would kill me if I made her late for making dinner again. I slammed my locker shut, before running out into the parking lot.

Damn, I couldn't see Bella's truck anywhere; well she always said she would leave without me if I kept her late. I guess she finally went through with that threat, well maybe I could ask Charlie to drive me back home later. I started walking out of the parking lot, when I felt someone yank my arm pulling me backwards to face my attackers.

"Where do you think you're going, Jakey?" Mike's annoying as hell voice asked.

"To Bella's house, Newton." I hissed with venom trying to pull my arm out of his grasp but to no avail.

He, Tyler, and Eric laughed. "Bella Swan, is she going to protect you from us big scary juniors?"

I felt my face redden, I hated being helpless, but I always had being small for my age. I felt my hand begin to shake, oh crap, I needed to calm down, or I was going to kill these guys. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pull away again.

"Cold Jakey?" He asked noting my now shaking arms.

"….No…" I managed to growl out through my clenched teeth. Mike shoved me to the ground, and I felt the bottom of my hands scrape across the asphalt drawing blood. I hissed but didn't otherwise acknowledge it, I tried to stand up but Tyler shoved his foot on my chest holding me down. I struggled for a minute but it was no use, this guy may look skinny but he weighed a ton.

"What do you think about giving him a lesson about showing respect to his elders, guys?" Eric asked kicking me in the side. Pain shot through my ribcage.

"Sounds good." Mike grinned. His fist was raised to hit me in the face when, someone let out a animalistic growl.

The three on top of me froze, when they saw who it was. I pushed the foot off of me and stumbled to a standing position. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and help me stand; I glanced up and saw a furious Sam glaring at Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He hissed at them. The three looked scared, as they might be, Sam was close to seven feet tall, and all muscle. He looked…….hot. I felt my face go crimson at this realization.

Mike seemed to shake off his fear of Sam, pretty quickly, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. But I already said this guy was dumb.

"Beating up this little," he looked at us and noticed Sam had shoved me behind in in a protective stance, "fag here, and I'm going to ask politely for you to hand him over." He grinned like an idiot probably thinking that he and his back up would scare Sam.

Another deep growl reverberated out of Sam's chest, which seemed to throw off Mike a bit. "What…..what did you call him?" I noticed him begin to shake, and I know he was having a hard time keeping under control. He walked up until he was mere inches away from Mike.

"A fag…" Mike said nervously. And then Mike was flying, like ten feet high grabbing air time flying before he hit the school with a painful thud. I looked over at Sam who still had his fist out from hitting Mike in the stomach with all of his force. Eric and Tyler both screamed before running off to a car which they jumped in to before careening passed us out on to the street.

Sam was still shaking, as I slowly place my hand on his arm, he let out a bit of tension, and looked at me his eyes full of concern. He began looking me over, grabbing my arms and inspecting them carefully. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you want to see a doctor?"

I laughed. "I'm fine Sam, already healing." I held my bloody hands up to show him the cuts quickly healing closed. He breathed a sigh of relief, before pulling me tightly against him; I froze for a moment before doing what felt natural and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "I'm fine Sam, I'm fine." I repeated it like a mantra and it seemed to calm him. And after a few minutes like that he stopped shaking altogether.

"I was so...so worried, when I saw those guys….those assholes, kicking you, and hitting you….I nearly killed them Jake. From now on I'm taking you back and forth from school, I like Bella and all but I don't trust her when it comes to my imprint." He smiled at me when he said imprint, and I gave a tentative smile in return.

"Come on I have my car her anyways because I was going to give you a ride in the first place. Bella called Billy and said that her mom was calling tonight and she needed to go home to get the call in time. Billy called me, but I guess I didn't get here soon enough." He grimaced.

"It's ok Sam it happens all the time I can take care of myself by now." I tried to laugh it off but I noticed that Sam was shaking worse then before.

He looked at me through narrowed eyes as his whole body shook violently every few seconds. "What do you mean by _it happens all the time?"_

I took a step back letting my arms drop from Sam. "They've being doing stuff like this since I was a freshmen…" I mumbled looking at my shoes. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears from remembering all the physical and mental abuse they put me through. It had been much worse before Bella had brought her _leech_ boyfriend in to have a talk with them. They left me alone while he was around, because him and Bella kept a close eye on me at all times. When you think about it, it's kind of sad that a _leech_ was like the big brother I never had.

A loud ripping sound brought me out of my thoughts, and instead of facing Sam, I was facing his huge black wolf form his clothes and shoes lying in tatters around his paws. With a growl he turned to the forest and took off.

What had I done now? I should have just sucked it up and not told Sam about this, now I don't know what he was going to do.

I reached for the feelings of rage and anxiety I had felt yesterday when I changed, and I shifted pretty fast already worked up because of the useless threesome. I gave a quick look around before racing in to the woods after Sam. I couldn't hear his thoughts but I could see images, and believe me they weren't pretty. Most of them were him beating the crap out of Embry and Jared.

_Sam what are you doing they didn't do anything?_ I said desperately quickly catching up to him. What a submissive wolf lacked in strength they made up for in speed.

Sam glanced at me but it only seemed to spur him on more. I could feel his rage coursing through my mind, his protectiveness of me mixed in with it.

We came to the reservation pretty quickly, me still begging Sam to stop and calm down, but it just seemed to fall on deaf ears. He let out a howl and I knew he was calling the pack. In no time at all the other three pack members were standing in front of us.

All three of them were a bit smaller then Sam but much larger then me. I looked at Jared and Embry and whined; Embry's gaze flickered to me momentarily before interpreting Sam's thoughts, he turned his terrified eyes back to his Alpha, tucking his tail between his legs.

_Why didn't you protect my imprint? Why did you let him get hurt repeatedly when you guys could have done something_? _If nothing else why didn't you tell ME! _His words came out as shouts in my head, and I lay my ears back flat trying to get the sound to go away.

_I'm sorry Sam, we thought it had stopped! Jake told us it had stopped! Ever since the Swan girl sicked her leech on them they cowered in fear whenever someone mentioned Jacob!_ Embry's wavering thoughts filled my head. Jared sent me a quick glare, showing his annoyance for not telling them the truth.

Apparently Sam thought different.

A horrible snarl filled the air and then Sam was wrestling Jared to the ground, biting and scratching with his teeth and claws. Fur and blood flew up in the air, and I could hear Jared's yelps and barks of pain.

I raced towards them._ Sam Stop! Please don't do this!_

There was a distinct _Snap!_ And Embry and I winced as Jared let out a howl.

I let a pitiful whine escape my throat and that seemed to get through to Sam's protective instincts. He raced over to me, sniffing me all over, and nuzzling me softly. _Jake what is it? Are you ok?_

_Sam what the hell were you doing! _I ignored his words of worry and glared at him. He seemed to cringe away from the look, thoughts of regret flitted through his head

_I saw him look at you that way and I was worried he was going to hurt you._ _I'm a dominant I'm supposed to protect you but I just seem to be failing at it. _He whined, and I admit it I completely caved. When did I become such a sap?

I gave him a quick lick on the nose. _Just don't do it again!_ I replied. He wagged his tail happily as I turned to check on Jared.

As I did he was pulling himself to his feet. He seemed to be healing and no serious damage was done, well that I could see. _Are you ok?_ I asked when I was closer.

_Yeah, Paul's done worse don't worry._ He shrugged it off. I heard Paul's chuckle in my head and I sent him a glare. The grey wolf just seemed to smirk before walking off.

_You sure?_

_Yeah Jake, better go, Sam's not really happy with you being around me right now._ There was a growl from behind me and I whipped around to face Sam. He walked up and pushed my tinier frame behind his larger one, in a very protective stance.

_Go! NOW!_ He growled at Jared, who quickly limped away with Embry at his side.

_Sam I thought I told you-_

_I didn't lay a paw on him, I'm still mad and him and Embry for letting those guys hurt you. Pack mates are not only supposed to protect everyone else's imprints but they're always supposed to protect the submissive wolf. _

_Why? _I asked dropping myself down onto the ground in front of him, I guess the lack of sleep was catching up with me.

_Because not only are you not designed to fight your average leech, but you're smaller in human form and can be attacked more easily. _

_I can take care of myself Sam. _I growled.

_I know Jake, but it's in my nature to worry about you. _He began nuzzling me affectionately again, and I just seemed to melt in to it. Sam soon lay down next to me, curling around me protectively, and I sighed drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I woke up late. Really late, when I had falling asleep it couldn't have being four o'clock now it looked to be well passed midnight. I shook off the remaining sleep from my brain and leapt quickly to my paws. It was pitch black out, but I blinked a couple times and I guess being a wolf I could see in the dark because suddenly the world became as clear as day. I glanced down at Sam, he was still deeply asleep and I didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute like this.

I did not just use the word _cute_ to describe another guy! What is wrong with me?

I gave Sam one last longing look, before turning and racing off in to the dark woods. I felt kind of scared running around alone this late at night, but I just shrugged the feeling off and followed my scent home.

It was when I got home that things got a little weird.

Have you ever had that feeling when you know someone is watching you, and you turn around and it turns out to be your friend or something? Well I got that feeling, minus the friend, or anyone for that matter. I looked around after I phased but didn't see anything.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?" I called scrunching up my eyes trying to see through the trees, now that I was human again.

No reply. It was probably just my inner wolf anyways, probably a raccoon or something. I laughed it off as I walked up in to my house making a bee line for my bedroom. I could hear my dad's soft snores from down the hall, and I breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't waiting for me, wouldn't want to explain where I was. Dad would probably check me in to a mental institution when I told him I and a bunch of other guys were running around as wolves.

As I pulled on my old pj pants and crawled into bed, a strange smell seemed to be in the air as I drifted off to sleep, it was so sweet that my nose burned.

***

I woke up to the sound of someone banging loudly against our front door, and I shot up in bed. I scrambled out of my room and got down the hall just as my dad pulled open the thin, old door. In the door frame stood a glowering Sam. He was shaking all over and looked barely capable of human speech. A low growl escaped his throat at the sight of Billy, and he stomped his way in to the house. Wow, guess I was right.

"Where is he?" He yelled at my dad. "What did you do with my imprint?" He was sniffing the air and his eyes finally landed on me.

He shoved passed my dad nearly knocking my dad's wheelchair over in the process. Suddenly I found myself crushed against Sam's chest, he was checking me all over, looking at me and sniffing every once in a while.

"Jacob, what did you do?" My dad asked quietly. He froze when Sam growled again, but it was slightly more quiet this time.

"Nothing I just…I don't know we fell asleep, and then I woke up….and then I came back here…'cause he was still asleep…"

"Wait! You left your dominant without telling him? Jake didn't you learn about this is any of the old legend I taught you?" He sighed before continuing "A dominant shifter is very, very protective of their mate. They want to know where they are at all times especially if there are vampires around, you just walking off like that looks to Sam as if someone had taken you from him!"

"What? I didn't mean to, I just thought- Hey wait! Dad, what did you just say?"

He sat up straighter in his chair and puffed up his chest. "I'm an elder Jake, I know a lot more then you would think." He smiled at me before nodding his head at Sam.

I looked up at Sam who was now cooing at me softly, acting as if to calm me down. It was actually kind of relaxing, I felt my eyes droop and I was leaning further in to his embrace. He was so warm and strong, and I felt my inner wolf telling me I had nothing to worry about now that Sam was here to protect me. I was just about to doze off when…

"Sam! Jacob is fine and I need to talk to him, so could you try to keep him awake?" Abruptly the cooing stopped and I was startled in to reality. I was held tightly in Sam's arms my head leaning against his chest and my arms loosely gripping his shoulders.

I blushed a deep scarlet and quickly pulled away wrapping my arms around my still naked torso.

Sam seemed to physically sadden when I let go, but he quickly covered it when I looked up at him.

I felt guilt crawling through my brain. What was I doing to my imprint?

***

Next morning as I stepped out my front door, instead of Bella's noisy old truck was Sam's slightly quieter car. It was a deep red probably dating someone where from the early nineties, not the best around but definitely not the worst. Scratch that in Forks you didn't come by much better cars then this one, except for the Cullens.

I pulled open the passenger's side door and buckled myself in before looking at Sam. "Hey, long time no see." I mumbled before looking ahead at the road as we started moving.

"Too long." It was barely above a whisper and I almost thought I hadn't heard it.

I didn't answer, not sure if Sam even wanted me to anyways. I was so confused, I'd never liked to be close to anyone, and they always left one way or another. Just like mom, just like my sisters.

I felt my eyes start to sting with tears at the thought of my mom, I squeezed my eyes shut, I wouldn't cry in front of Sam, I may be a submissive but I wasn't a girl. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, calming myself down enough to open up my eyes and wipe away the few stray tears that were there.

"Are you alright Jacob?" Sam asked brushing his hand against mine.

I remembered my last train of thought and yanked my hand away. He audibly whined, though quietly but we still both heard it.

"I'm fine." I said gruffly not looking at him for the rest of the drive. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

***

When Sam dropped me off at school, my life was oddly calm. No Mike, Eric or Tyler to harass me, no Bella trying to mother me, and no Embry trying to talk to me about anything and everything ever.

I reveled in the unusual silence as I walked in to my homeroom. I was in junior biology this year because the year before my teacher had decided that I was showing promise so I got bumped up. As I quietly walked in to class and sat down next to Jared, who was a junior, I noticed a smell in the air that seemed to burn my nose. I scrunched up my face, and glanced over at Jared. He wore the same expression and when he noticed me looking at him he nodded his head over to the table a couple rows over.

There sat Alice Cullen, one of _them_. She was swinging her legs innocently back and forth as the stool was far too big for her. She must have noticed us staring because she waved before pulling out her note book and a pen and started jotting down notes.

I looked at Jared curiously, wondering what we did now. He didn't respond but I could see his hands shaking as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone furiously. I just shrugged and tried to ignore the smell as I listened to the teacher start to explain today's lesson.

It was twenty minutes later when Embry came to the door with a note from the office.

"Excuse me Mr. Banner Jared and Jacob have to leave now?" He said handing the teacher the note.

"And why would this be?" Mr. Banner asked skeptically.

"The elders want to speak to us on the reservation." He replied before quickly walking out of the classroom, me and Jared following quickly behind him.

When we got outside Sam, who apparently had just gotten there, ran up to me and dragged me in to his arms. "_Leeches! _You're not going back there! Not with them around." He growled before pulling me in to the woods, Embry, Jared, and Paul followed quickly behind us.

"Sam I still have to go to school, and they didn't do anything before I phased they probably won't do anything now!" I was slightly annoyed at Sam for overreacting like this because not only had they not done anything but the Cullen's had been nice to me before they left. Most of them stood up for me against Mike, Tyler, and Eric not only Edward, and they all went out of their way to be nice to me, even if it was only for Bella. I wasn't going to hold a grudge against them for no reason.

Sam snarled roughly dragged his hand through his hair. "Jacob you've got to understand, I hate _vampires _already, but I can't let you be around them. You're my submissive and as a submissive the pack isn't supposed to let you be within a mile range of normal vampires. It's against our instincts, they tell us that a normal vampire can rip a submissive to pieces, and we can't risk our pack mate." Paul, Embry and Jared all nodded behind him.

I felt my hands shake, I had taken this all my life. I was the baby of the family so I was always babied, I was bullied at school so everyone had to always protect me, and now I had to be the weakest in the pack and I wasn't allowed to do anything!

"Calm down, Jake!" I heard Sam say coming up to me.

"No, my whole life everyone has always treated me like I'm helpless, I don't need to depend on people, I don't want to!" I yelled. I could feel myself loosing it.

I looked at Sam through blurry eyes, before quickly covering my face with my hands. I was so angry, I couldn't even fight the tears that threatened to spill.

I could hear Sam shooing the other three away quickly before he turned back to me.

"Jake, why don't you want to depend on people, what's wrong with letting people take care of you, letting people care about you? Why can't you trust me?" He asked gently grabbing my shoulders, concern lacing his every word.

"Because if I do you'll just leave me!" I cried, finally letting the tears fall. Sam gently wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed clutching desperately to him. He was shushing me rocking me back and forth as I cried. I had been holding this in since mom died, I wouldn't cry when she passed because I wanted to be brave, and I didn't cry when Rebecca and Rachel left without even a good bye because I wanted to pretend it didn't hurt. But it had hurt so much, but everyone was always putting on brave faces for me so I wanted to put on a brave face for them

"I won't leave, I promise Jake, and I won't ever leave." He whispered in my ear. I once again had my face pressed in to the warmth of his chest and had my arms wrapped around his waist. He continued to console me and I just cried.

When I finally cried myself out and looked at him he brushed a thumb across my cheek, caressing it softly. I closed my eyes and leaned in to the touch sighing softly

Sam was, always overprotective, but he was also always caring, and I had to admit it I loved the way Sam treated me. It was always me first, I'd never put me first in my life, and not really anyone else's. No matter how much I denied it Sam was the perfect thing for me. Maybe I could finally be happy.

"Jacob I know you probably don't want to but we need to go talk with the pack now." Sam whispered softly to me, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Its ok, I'm good now." I replied wiping the tear tracks from my face.

"I'm going to phase and call the pack, but I'll turn right back." He said glancing at me worriedly. I nodded, and then in the next second he was in his wolf form, he reared his head and let out a long low howl. It wasn't long before the pack came running all of them looking curiously at me.

Sam was once again human with his arms wrapped around my mid section holding me against him. Embry, Paul, and Jared were phasing when a hand covered my eyes.

"Sam what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull his hand off of my face.

"They're naked; I don't want you to see that!" He said, and after a couple minutes he uncovered my eyes.

"Sam I've seen other guys naked, I am a guy I think I can deal with seeing it!" I grumbled angrily.

The other three snickered, while Sam just continued. "I'm _your _dominant so I'm the only dominant your going to see naked." He whispered huskily at me and I felt my face go deep shade of red.

**SPOV**

I held my imprint tightly in my arms, pressing him against me. I was so happy to have him here with me finally; I had waited for years to have him. And I knew I would have waited years more for him too. He was the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful person I knew, though my opinion might be biased, he meant then world to me.

I pressed my face in to his hair, inhaling the smell that was all him, pine, earth and just a hint of vanilla, as Jared and Embry described to me their sightings of the _leeches._

When Jared texted me I almost phased and tore up the whole school to get to Jacob, but I knew I had to stay calm. I couldn't risk a fight around my imprint, it was too dangerous, he could be hurt if a fight got to violent. I had to keep him away from them, I don't care if they say they're _vegetarians_, one of them might slip up, and I don't want Jacob there when it happens.

Jake looked up at me and his russet skin took a pinkish tinge around his cheeks, he raked a hand through his dark hair as he quickly looked down at his feet again. I couldn't get over the fact of how cute he was, blushing constantly and being completely innocent. I switched my train of thought quickly because I could already feel myself getting hard, at the thought of my little submissive.

I looked back up as Embry exclaimed for loudly then before, and I saw Paul staring again.

He was looking at Jacob, _My Jacob,_ with lustful eyes. We all knew he had wanted Jacob even when he knew Jake was my imprint, he thought about him way more then I liked. And I admit I had beaten the crap out of him on multiple occasions when his thoughts passed the PG line, but I didn't care because Paul didn't really understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

I growled at him, and he instantly jumped back a bit and gave me an innocent look.

Jared just rolled his eyes, while Embry glared at Paul.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jacob asked pressing himself against me and looking around for any sign of a threat.

I glanced back at Paul who was doing all he could to look like he was paying complete attention to Embry talk.

"Nothing Jake, its nothing."

_**A/N **_ _Ok so I know this took a while to get out but I have been trapped in the land of no wireless internet so no way to publish this story from my lap top _: ( _I decided to throw in the Sam POV because well I wanted to shake it up a bit. But this chapter took three rewritings to do, and in every one Jacob ended up crying some where, so I decided whatever and just went with it. And don't worry he's not going to be like this the entire story (I just wanted to have a caring protective Sam somewhere I admit it). _

_**AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES, AND JUST FOR READING!!!!!!!!**_

_Continue to R & R it makes my year!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

Sam left right after the meeting to start up on patrolling with Embry; he gave Paul a death glare before phasing and running off in to the woods. Jared ran off saying he had promised he would pick up Kim from school and that left me alone with Paul.

Something was telling me Paul was bad news right now, maybe it was how Sam was treating him, but it was a little bit of just gut feeling too.

He smirked when Jared left then sauntered over to me. The way he kept staring was disturbing; it was so unlike Sam's stares which were soft and full of love. If anything I would say Paul's stare was the opposite hard and impossibly lustful. I tried my best to cross my arms and look tough and menacing, but Paul was a couple inches shorter then Sam, which meant he was still at good ten inches taller then me.

"Hey, Jake I've been meaning to get you alone but Sam seems to always be hanging around you." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off and started walking towards the direction I assumed my house was in.

"Yea, that's because he's my dominant." I grumbled walking passed him.

There was a moment's pause before he started up again. "I see that, it seems like he's repressing you a bit. You know I wouldn't do that to you right Jake?"

I growled under my breath, who did this guy think he was I had and imprint, why would he hit on me.

"Sam's just overprotective; I don't mind that much actually." I increased my pace, and so did Paul, and in a few minutes he was walking in tandem with me. I could smell the reservation just a half a mile ahead or so, but I really just wanted to bolt for it, Paul was making me real uncomfortable. But I felt like prey and I knew if I ran Paul would chase me, and I didn't think I could outrun him.

It was then that I found myself pressed between a tree and Paul, the rough bark was scraping my back, but that was nothing compared to the panic I could feel rising up in myself when I felt Paul pressed flush against me. He placed an arm on either side of my head trapping me in, and I let out a whimper of fear.

"Paul, what are yo-"

"Jake, listen to me" he growled his face inches from mine "I've wanted you for a long time, and unlike Sam I did that without an imprint on you. Do you think Sam would care about you so much if you weren't his imprint?"

I hadn't thought of it like that. When you think about it Sam was forced to love me, and I him, without that he probably wouldn't even notice me. I felt a horrible pain in my chest of the thought of Sam not loving me, it was like someone stabbed me, and then lit my wound of fire. I frowned, struggling with what to think about this, and Paul smiled at me. He began leaning closer to me and the panic road up in me with full force; I didn't want him to touch me, only Sam could touch me.

I pushed with all my force against Paul's chest but he didn't even flinch. "Let me go Paul!" I growled, desperately looking for a way out. I wanted Sam, I needed Sam. I had to see him and ask him if he really did love me, because what Paul had said seemed to make way to much sense right now.

"Just think about it Jacob. I really love you, he just has to." He gave me one last longing glance before walking back off from the way we came.

I stood there for a minute, panting in air that I had not noticed I had been neglecting. I tried to listen for the reservation again but all I could hear was the blood roaring in my ears, I couldn't smell anything besides the scent of my own fear.

My limbs were shaking, and I knew I was going to phase soon, I didn't feel even like I had an ounce of control this time.

What Paul had said hurt, it hurt the thought that Sam might not really love me; it hurt like the time my mom died. The same day my dad got put in a wheelchair, it was just eight years ago but I only had flashes from that night.

_We were in my dad's old beat up truck, me, mom, dad, Rachel, and Rebecca. My mom and dad were singing along to some old song on the radio, while my sisters talked animatedly about one celebrity or another…_

_There was a crash and I was slammed around in my seatbelt as the truck rolled, then everything went black…_

_I woke up and I was in my mom's arms. She was so cold. We were far from the road and all I could see around us was grass. I looked around inside the car, where my seat used to be there looked to be like part of a guard rail sticking through. Between it and me was my mom…._

_I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't move…. _

_  
_I was suddenly back in the present as my body rearranged in to wolf form. I couldn't think straight, all I felt was pain, panic, fear, and sorrow, and the need to find my mate.

I whined looking around not recognizing my surroundings any longer, I saw trees, and dirt, and other foliage, but none of it seemed familiar.

_Sam! _I screamed in my head. _Sam!_ That's all I could get out, as I shrunk low to the ground covering my eyes with my paws as I shook.

_Sam doesn't love me, mom died for me, Rach and Becca left me, they'll all leave me because I can't care enough to keep them with me._

_Jacob, I'm coming Jacob everything is going to be okay. _Sam's deep voice penetrated my thoughts, it was like a life line and I held on to tightly.

_He was right Sam, he was right! You don't love me, you only imprinted on me! You wouldn't care about me any other way._

I could hear Sam's thoughts as he came looking for me, pain because I thought he didn't love me, self loathing for not showing his love for me enough, and anger for who had done this too me.

_Jake who told you this? _He was finally able to ask. I could hear him now the soft thud of his paws hitting the dirt of the forest floor as he came to me.

_Paul, he said you didn't really love me and he was right, without your wolf I wouldn't matter to you! _And there he was in front of me again for what felt like the millionth time that day. He looked so magnificent even in wolf form, strong and tough, able to take care of me, but did he really want to was this all some responsibility for him.

He was growling at my thoughts, of Paul pressing me up against the tree, at what Paul said.

_Jake, there are no what ifs here. I'm me and the wolf is part of me, and I love you, so don't think of the possibilities of what could be think of us now and what we could be. Paul's an asshole who just wants your body, he doesn't really care about you._

_You think that but is it really true, do you really love me or is your wolf forcing you. I'm probably ruining your life. _I whined pitifully making Sam step up closer to me.

Another growl filled the air. _Don't ever say that Jake. I've been waiting for you all my life, you couldn't ruin it, everything about you is important to me. Jake I love everything about you, from you smile, to how you're a stubborn ass, I love everything wolf or no wolf._

I looked up in to Sam's soft brown eyes, and I felt the love radiating from then, and I knew what he said was the truth Sam couldn't lie about what he thought about me.

I slowly phased back and I found myself sitting in a heap on the forest floor. Sam was quickly back to human form to, he held out his cut off shorts to me, and while trying not to look at him I pulled them on. I felt like a five year old because the pants hung off my hips and the legs cut off around mid claves, plus the fact that I had to hold them up with my hands.

I glanced back at Sam, it was only supposed to be for a moment but my gaze became riveted on him. While I was checking him out I noticed certain things about him, and let's just put it this way everything about Sam is large.

He grinned when he noticed me staring and I felt my cheeks turn red, damn blush, I had been worst then Bella these past few days.

Sam stepped up to me pressing is body against mine, as he gently grasped my chin to pull my face up to look at him. Ever so slowly he leaned down towards me, and before I knew what I was doing I quickly closed the gap between us and my eyes fluttered shut.

You know how they say when a kiss is amazing there are sparks, well this was better, way better like suns instead of sparks better, it felt like my whole life had been building up to that moment. His lips were soft and warm against mine, but they were so possessive and dominant too. He guided the kiss, and when he brushed his tongue against my lower lip I immediately allowed him entrance. I wrapped my hands around his neck as the kiss deepened and my legs were so weak by this point I knew that all that was holding me up was Sam's tight grip around my waist.

We finally broke apart for air after several minutes, and Sam leaned down to rest his forehead against mine. And as I looked in to Sam's face I knew he was right, I did love him, and he loved me. Really the wolves were apart of us, Sam did imprint, but it was because that we were meant to be together, this just sped it up a bit.

But there was still a small nagging doubt there and I hated Paul for that. For making me doubt my imprint for Sam for even a moment, well for making me doubt Sam at all.

I brushed my fingers along my lips, I could still imagine the feel of Sam's lips moving against mine, it ad just felt so…so right.

Ok I was sounding cheesy again, I don't if it's the submissive thing or just me but I'm turning in to a girl.

Sam chuckled at my reaction and I blushed again and stared down at my feet. "Your so beautiful," he whispered pressing his lips to mine again momentarily "and all mine."

My wolf seemed to be pleased with this comment, and I found my self nuzzling his neck in some form of agreement. "All yours." I whispered back.

***

Sam reluctantly drove me back to school at lunch; he seemed very persuadable when I gave him my cute little pout. I'll remember that in the future, Billy became immune to it when I turned thirteen, and now I finally had someone to use it on again.

After very strict directives to stay away from the Cullens, he gave me a chaste kiss before letting me get out of the car. I dashed up to Embry who had also returned and with that we both wandered back in to the school.

The halls were empty at the moment because every one was in the cafeteria, except of course one of the few people I had to avoid, life was just ironic like that.

"Jake, hey man why the hell are you ignoring me?" Quil called trying to catch up with us. I wanted to turn around and tell him everything but I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder pushing me along. He gave me a pained look, and I knew it hurt him to ignore Quil too.

Quil dashed in front of us and I had to stop. "Jake, we promised nothing could make us join Uley's gang and you're his freaking bitch now! What the hell happened? Did they give you drugs or something? I'm going to talk to Billy about his he should know what you're doing."

I resisted the urge to yell at him for insulting my imprint, but I stopped myself because I knew he didn't know anything about it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before brushing past him.

When we rounded the corner I turned on Embry. "Is that it, am I supposed to ignore one of my best friends for the rest of my life." I whispered looking back to make sure Quil hadn't followed us.

"Probably not for long actually, Sam said Quil was going to phase probably around the same time as you did. But it was mostly in passing, all he could talk about for weeks was how you were finally going to phase soon. It's all he thought about, it was getting on our nerves actually."

"Really?" I felt myself blush again with the thought that Sam had been thinking about me.

"Yes, but please don't go talking on and on about your imprint Sam and Jared already never shut up I don't need it from you too." He groaned as we grabbed our stuff and headed towards history which we had together.

"I can't help it, my dominant's an alpha, sweet, handsome, protective, possessive, my wolf just can't name all the amazing things about him!" Embry gave me an annoyed look.

"Sorry!" I smiled apologetically and began doodling in the margins of my notebook.

It was then that the rest of the class started walking in, and with them came Lauren Mallory. I had never really liked her because sometimes she would tag along with Mike, Eric and Tyler to mock me, but most of the times she ignored my because as a sophomore I was beneath her.

I guess she got held back because she was in our history class, though I had never bothered to ask her about it. Go figure.

She sneered at the sight of me. "What the hell are you doing with a guy like that?" She gestured wildly.

I looked over at Embry for an explanation he just looked as confused as me. "Do you mean Embry?"

"No that guy outside!"

"What guy?"

"The guy who dropped you off at lunch! The guy I saw you lip locking with before you left the car. Yea I saw all of it, and I was just wondering why a hot guy like that is doing with a little loser like you." She made a disgusted face, and I tried to brush off her hurtful remarks. She was a slut anyways she probably tried to have sex with anything that walked on two legs, I shouldn't take it personally.

"He's my im….boyfriend." I replied trying to brush her off.

"Are you black mailing him or something? There is no way-"

"Ms. Mallory would you please take your seat, maybe if you listened to class instead of gossiping you wouldn't still be here."

Mrs. Simms called. Lauren blushed as the rest of the class chuckled; she quickly took her seat, before giving me one final glare.

It was just one thing after another today wasn't it?

Mrs. Simms threw me a sympathetic smile before starting today's class. I tried to pay attention really I did, but I had too much on my mind, the pack, Sam, the Cullens, Sam, Paul the creeper asshole, Sam. Ok maybe not a lot but they were stressful topics.

I just couldn't get thoughts about the kiss out of my brain. Damn, I wish Sam was here because I just wanted to kiss him again, and again, and maybe a bit more then that.

And oddly enough I didn't even mind being the submissive in the relationship, it was kind of nice actually, having someone dote on me, take control, I didn't really have to worry about to much.

The bell rung not a long time later and I raced out of class trying to avoid Lauren, but got caught by Bella, and her _leech _in the hallway.

"Hey Jake." She called waving enthusiastically.

I tried to avoid her by ignoring her and trying to get to my next class, but she raced up and grabbed my arm. I winced and didn't acknowledge her hoping she would let go, and leave, I really didn't want to be an asshole and tell her off, she would blame herself; Bella was too nice like that.

"Jake, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me? Is it Mike again because we can deal with him remember what we talked about?" I sighed knowing now that I would have to hurt her feelings.

I had momentarily forgotten about the _leech_ but when he spoke I know I tensed up, probably looking like a cartoon because I was as stiff as a board. "You ok Jacob?" he asked. I fought the urge to growl, and I had to screw up my nose because of his smell, why couldn't they have just let me walk away.

I yanked my arm from Bella's grasp. "Go away." Is all I could spit out before walking quickly down the hall. I didn't want to see Bella's face when I said it.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm. "Jacob, why are you doing this?" Why did he ask that, it's like he could read my mind or something. I looked down at my arm which he was still grasping, as Bella stared worriedly over his arm at me.

My wolf was both panicking and fighting back the instinct to kill Edward on the spot. "Let go." I growled trying to pull my arm away. It just hurt, and I knew it would leave a bruise.

"You smell like one of them….but no you're to short …and too weak." Edward thought his thoughts out loud and I knew that he knew about us.

I growled again, and began trying to pull his hand off. "Let go of me! Let go! I'm not weak you're just a freak so fuck off." People were starting to stare at us as I struggled to get away from him.

"Edward what are you doing, let him go!" Bella screamed but he just seemed to ignore her, I was contemplating phasing when a large hand came down on Edward's shoulder.

"I'd suggest Cullen that you would let him go." Jared growled appearing next to Edward seemingly out of nowhere.

"I was just going to." The _leech_ replied calmly before releasing my arm where there was a dark purple hand shaped bruise.

"Edward what the hell did you do to him?" Bella screeched looking at the bruise in horror. She gave me an apologetic look before glaring at Edward and dragging him down the hall. All the way he just stared at me, looking like he was trying to put a puzzle together.

Jared growled quietly and I knew only I and Edward could here, before directing me back to the exit, he pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"I did what Sam said, but if he talks to me he's going to blame me for it happening in the first place so, you can talk to him." He mumbled.

I just nodded and quickly shifted through the numbers on his phone and pressed call for Sam's. The phone rang two times before Sam picked it up.

"What is it Jared?" He asked talking in his taking care of business alpha mode.

"It's me Sam, I had a problem with one of the leeches, but Jared chased him off, so I'm ok and you don't need to panic or anything and I'm going to head right back to the reservation and everything." I was speaking so fast that the words jumbled together.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your house. I love you." I could hear in his voice that he was trying to remain calm for my sake.

"I love you to." I replied before snapping the phone shut and handing it to Jared and blushed at his knowing smirk. I was so tired and I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, and maybe then I would stop blushing so god damn much!

"Hey, Jared I'm going to phase so could you take my bag I can't really carry it or anything. I really wish I could stop ripping up my clothes when I phased…" I stared dejectedly at my favorite jeans that I had chosen to wear today.

"You mean Sam hasn't shown you this, well here" he handed me a long piece of string "strip and just tie your clothes to your leg and when you phase back just throw them back on."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah sure, bye." He gave me a brief smile before sauntering back in to the school as the bell rang.

I walked off in to the woods and pulled off my clothes, I tied them loosely around my leg before phasing and making my way back to the reservation. When I got home I saw Sam standing nervously on my back yard balcony, he raced up to me when I came in to his line of sight.

I phased and pulled my pants back on, and then Sam yanked me in to his arms. Our lips met for an instant before he was looking me over, assessing the damage. When he caught sight of the bruise I had never seen Sam so angry, he was shaking, and by the looks of it he was going to phase soon. I was trying to reach out to grab his hand before he pushed me back. I was sent flying and landed hard against the side of the house, my head snapped back and connected with the siding and all I heard was a whine that came from somewhere nearby, and then everything went black.

_**A/N: **__Wow longest chapter yet, almost a thousand words more then I usually write! I think I went a bit overboard in this chapter so I'm going to try and make things a bit more light in the next chapter. I'm sorry about this but sometimes when I write these things seem to take a mind of their own! To much drama here but whatever…_

_And I'm probably going to raise the rating of this story up to M so I can add some lemons XD please tell me if you would rather leave it as a T rating or not!!! And don't worry Edward isn't going to be a jerk in this story, I can't tell you yet but you'll see what happens. And I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be able to update this often all the time I'll aim for once a week but sometimes schools a bitch here so we'll see how it goes.  
_

_Keep R & Ring and thanks for all the REVIEWS, AND FAVES, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ALREADY GIVEN!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

When I came too, everything felt sore and heavy, I felt too tired to move so I just laid there, blinking trying to get the world to stop spinning. It helped after a bit, and the pain in the back of my skull dulled slightly, that's when I heard a heart breaking whine, I wondered what could make something so sad that it made that sort of noise.

I glanced around finally noticing that I was lying against something huge, black, warm, and….furry. I looked at the wolf that had its body wrapped protectively around mine, as it nuzzled my arm gently.

"Sam, what happened?" My words came out as a hoarse whisper and I cringed as splitting pain shot up the back of my head.

He whined again and turned his head away looking ashamed. Slowly, ow, very slowly I sat up; bracing myself against one of his dark paws to stay upright, and then I reached out my hand and ran it through his fur. And it was surprisingly soft, a silky feel, and I quickly lost myself in just petting his side, I think it was a good thing to because it seemed to relax him.

He dejectedly put his large head in my lap, and it made me look absolutely tiny. I lay my head on top of his huge one, and after a while all the pain went away. I reached up behind my head and all I felt was dried up blood, but I couldn't find a cut anywhere so I guess I just healed quickly again. But when I looked down at my chest I froze there were four long scars going from my shoulder on one side to the bottom of my rib cage on the other.

They seemed to have stopped healing, and I tentatively traced one of the scars with my finger. Sam winced visibly.

"What is it Sam?" I asked reaching out a hand to pat him again, but he just flinched away looking miserable. I felt my heart wrench, what was wrong, what did I do to Sam to make him so miserable? "Sam what did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please don't leave me!" I begged reaching out for him.

Sam looked taken aback. He shook his head back and forth furiously before nuzzling me. "So you're not mad at me?" I asked. Then why was he acting this way?

Sam paused for a second before phasing back. And when he did I rushed up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself as close as I could get to him. "Sam what's wrong you're scaring me." I mumbled pressing my chin against his chest so I could look up at him.

He looked down at me again, and the pain in his eyes made me wince this time. "I hurt you." He whispered. "That's what those scars are, they'll never go away. They're there to remind me what I did to my submissive, to remind me to never do it again."

I felt confused. I didn't remember Sam hurting me, except when I went flying before I blacked out….oh.

"What exactly happened? All I remember was I was high up in the air then black." I reached up with one of my hands and gently ran a thumb across his forehead, trying in vain to rid it of frown lines.

"I was trying to save you…I thought I had gotten you out of the way in time. When I saw that…that leech had touched you, I couldn't control myself" his hands were shaking so I reached out and grabbed them with my own "so I tried to push you out of the way….I was hoping that I wouldn't hit you." He looked at the claw marks on my chest and sighed. "But I guess I didn't get to you soon enough. I must have been starting to phase so I clawed you then lost control of my strength and you hit the house."

I held one of his hands palm up in both of my own, and I kissed it gently. "It was an accident Sam, I don't care, and if you beat yourself up over me I'll feel like crap." I said and he just groaned.

"Don't say that, you're supposed to be mad at me! I hurt you, I'm supposed to protect you and I hurt you! I don't deserve you Jacob; I really should just leave so you're safe." He said trying to gently pull himself from my grasp.

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave and I'm not going to let you, I don't care Sam! It was an accident it happened so what it's over and I don't care the end!" I yelled holding, clutching his arm to me, like some little kid with a toy. "You promised!"

He looked torn, I stood on my tip toes and started planting small kisses along his neck and collar bone, and he shuddered with desire.

He pulled me away from him but sill kept a firm grip on my hands. "I'll stay, it would kill us both for me to leave anyways….and even though I wouldn't mind dying right now I could never let your blood be on my hands again."

I whined and nuzzled my face in to his neck. "Just don't leave, ever." I whispered quickly pressing my lips to his pulse.

He softly smiled at me, gently pulling my head up so he could press his lips to mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied before pressing my lips to his again.

***

We broke apart and went inside when we heard a car pull up my drive way, and the sound of Billy talking to someone. "Sam, come inside I don't want you to go yet." I said tugging him towards my back door.

"I will, Jake. But I have to go on patrol soon so I can't stay for long." He brushed his thumb across my cheek lovingly, before following me inside. We wandered in to the living room and Sam sat down on the couch, I tried to sit next to him but he just pulled me in to his lap and snaked is arms around my waist. I smiled and just rested my head on his shoulder as I heard my dad roll in to the house.

"Hey boys." He called wheeling in to the room carrying some groceries past us in to the kitchen.

"Dad, wait a second I'll help you." I jumped up and followed him in to the kitchen; I was reaching down to pull one of the bags off his lap when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Jake, what happened to your chest…" He paused staring at the scars on my chest and then suddenly his eyes darkened in anger. "Sam," he spoke slowly as if trying to refrain from yelling "could you come here for a sec?"

He let go of my arm and put the rest of the food on the counter, before turning to face Sam who had come up and wrapped his arms around my waist, in the same position as he had, had in the living room before.

"What is it Billy?"

"Sam…what did you do to my son?" He hissed and I felt Sam tense up behind me. I was amazed I hadn't seen dad this mad since th- well let's just say a while I'm not ready to go there yet.

"Dad it was nothing, don't worry about it." I tried to brush it off, but Billy only seemed to get angrier. I threaded my fingers through Sam's to try to keep him from getting upset with himself again.

"Jacob, it is not nothing he hurt you, if you had been human that could have killed you. Sam we talked about this before he phased, if anything happened to my son, anything at all you would have hell to pay!" Billy yelled. He _yelled _my calm, cool, collected dad was blowing his lid. This was bad.

"Dad, drop it, I don't care, and I forgave him. End. Of. Story." I growled back, Sam was my imprint no one could threaten my imprint.

"Jacob, he's right you know I did-" Sam spoke softly but I wasn't going to have any of this. I had just gotten Sam to get over this; I didn't need my stupid dad brining it back up.

"Sam, I told you it doesn't matter, it was an accident, I'm fine so there is nothing to wrong." I pleaded looking in to his eyes trying to convey my sincerity to him.

"Sam, I don't care what Jacob says you are going to stay away from my son from now on, you're obviously too dangerous to be around him, if you can't control yourself!"

It was like the wolf in me took over and pushed human me to the back of my mind. All I heard was snarling, and after a second based on my dad's stunned expression I realized it was me. I looked down at my hands which were now shaking in Sam's grasp, but I couldn't get them to stop. All I could think was, Sam is mine, he's mine, mine, mine, mine, and no one could keep him away from me.

"Mine." Was all I growled out before grabbing Sam, and the best I could describe what I did next was attack his face. I pulled his head down so his lips could meet my own, and forced my lips on his with what must have been with enough force to bruise. Sam growled, but not angrily and quickly started taking control of the kiss. I moaned as Sam pushed his tongue in to my mouth and I tangled my hands in his dark hair. After a minute or so I broke off to gasp for air, and Sam leaned his head down to start to gently nip and kiss his way along my neck. I really don't know why my wolf does all these things, but the next was probably the weirdest, I had to crane my neck to reach but then I bit down hard on the junction between Sam's neck and shoulder. He hissed, but when I looked up to meet his eyes, with my lips still attached to his shoulder, I noticed they darkened with lust. I gently sucked on the mark I had made before pulling back to go after his lips again, when there came an audible cough from behind us.

I whipped around, and there was Paul standing next to Billy looking very annoyed. I blushed a dark red at the sight of the audience, and quickly hid behind Sam.

"Ok, Jake I guess I won't separate you two. Didn't need the PDA the snarl kind of did it, but whatever floats your boat." Well at least my dad was back to his old self again, that was fast.

"Thanks Billy" Sam replied sounding much happier then he did before, how did one make out session seem to cheer everyone up, "and what's up Paul?" Oh there was the grumpy Sam again; well I can't blame him I wasn't really happy with Paul being around either.

"Patrol, you're late, so I guessed where you might be." He said, sounding nonchalant.

"I'll be right there." Paul walked out the door, but not before giving me a creepy look. "Love you Jake. Bye Billy." He said before following Paul out the door.

There was an awkward silence between me and Billy for a few minutes before he broke it. "I'm sorry about that Jacob. But you're my baby I can't let anything hurt you, you're all I have left." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry to dad, it was an accident though, Sam was trying to push me out of the way before he phased. He's been beating himself up about it for the past couple of hours. And I don't know what took over me, I just had to show that he's, um….well mine." Dad chuckled.

"I didn't know you would claim him thought that was a bit unexpected."

"Claim?" I asked, I still felt out of the loop on this whole wolf thing sometimes.

"You don't know about that. Oh well then this is going to be interesting. Well you see with wolf imprints the submissive and dominants have to claim each other and it's kind of a way to tell all the other wolves hands off." He looked up at me and I nodded for him to continue. "Submissive mates, leave a bite mark, and like your scars, it stay forever, it can't heal. The dominant mate marks their submissive by mating with them, and generally the submissive claims their dominant right before, right after, or even during the mating process." Ohh wow, I screwed up a bit there didn't I. Not that I didn't want to claim Sam as mine, no because he was mine, but I guess I shouldn't have done something like this so soon.

"And I have to tell you Jacob, Sam is going want to claim you now soon. A submissive claim, is the second most powerful sexual attraction for a dominant, and it will make him extremely possessive of you and will want to keep you away from the other male pack memebers." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Wait! What's the most powerful….sexual…thing?" Because whatever it is I really did not want to do it at the moment.

"Well, when the submissive goes in to heat of course." Heat? What was he talking about? Didn't female animals do that when….crap!

"Ok, I'm just going to guess what heat is, but how do I not do it! I don't think I'm ready for anything sexual right now!" I exclaimed feeling myself panic, but an itsy bitsy teeny part of me really wanted to go find Sam, and let him have his way with me.

"You can't Jake, it happens every spring, so probably sometime in the next month or so. It lasts about a week, usually in nature it is when the female could have pups but since you can't it's just a time where you become really….."

"Horny?" I supplied.

"Yeah that would be it."

"Hey dad I think I'm going to go lie down right now, I think I have a bit of a headache." I walked out of the room before he could respond and dashed in to my room.

I slowly lay down on the bed and slung my arm over my face, as I let out a groan.

What had I done now?

***

Next morning I knew exactly what Billy meant sexually attracted. Sam was constantly touching me whether it was just holding hands or he had me pinned against the wall in one of his many attempts to ravage me. Not that I didn't like any of it, it felt really good actually but, all of it happened in the half an hour he was at my house before he took me to school.

The ride to school was just pure torture because Sam started off by resting his hand on my knee but it was slowly making its way up my thigh, and I really did not want to start off the day with a hard on so I had to slap his hand away, repeatedly.

"Sam, stop it. We're not doing that today and my first time definitely won't be in your car." I said finally exasperated and he gave me a crestfallen look.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes." I blushed.

He groaned. "That makes me want you more then before. I have a beautiful, innocent, pure, submissive, you're making my life hard Jake."

"Bye Sam." I leant up to just give him a peck on the lips but he wrapped his arms around me, and deepened the kiss. It took me a minute to regain conscious thought, but I was then able to slip out of the car and sneak away.

I followed my normal routine and walked up to Embry, who was exuberantly waving, well like normal. "You claimed him?" He whispered, but it was loud enough that people stopped to look at us.

I glanced around to make sure the people who were staring had walked away. "Yes, but I didn't know what I did until Billy told me later!"

"Yeah but you _claimed_ him!" I just rolled my eyes, and turned around to walk away, when I bumped in to a warm, broad chest, an oddly familiar broad chest.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked, but he just glared passed me at Embry.

Embry's eyes grew wide in realization, and then he started backing away from us, holding his hand up in what looked like surrender.

"I wasn't doing anything, I promise Sam he's yours, I don't want to take him…" Embry spoke slowly and had his head tilted back so that his neck was vulnerable.

Sam still growled walking closer to Embry. "Go away." He spoke but his voice sounded different, commanding, and Embry as if he was being pulled by some invisible force waked off, all the while his eyes darted between me and Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here? You still haven't answered me, and why did you chase off Embry like that we were just talking!" I said angrily glaring up at him.

"You're mine, he has to stay away from you until I have laid my claim." He said as a reply before crashing his lips to my own.

We were in the heat of the moment and probably would have done it on the hall way floor if we weren't interrupted, yet again, but this time by someone who I didn't mind so much, so I didn't kill her.

"Jake, is this why you have been avoiding me?" Bella looked annoyed; she had cut right to the chase, and was staring pointedly between me and Sam.

"Well, kind of in a way…." I struggled for an answer sill clutched tightly against Sam, who looked like he was ready to strangle Bella.

"Jacob Black, did you avoid me because you thought I wouldn't accept you being gay?" She yelled, luckily the hall was empty now that everyone had run off to class, and I breathed a sigh of relief, I really couldn't deal with more drama right now.

"Maybe…" I mumbled drawing myself away from Sam and sheepishly looking at my feet. So maybe it was a lie, but it was a white lie, better she think this then get hurt by doing something stupid to a shifter.

And with a brief sigh of annoyance, she threw herself at me, and gave me a tight hug. "Don't be so stupid Jake, I'm your best friend, and I wouldn't care if you liked pigs, you would still be my Jacob." I heard a soft growl from Sam when she said that but I just threw a glare over her shoulder at him. "We don't keep secrets from each other, and you know that!" She jabbed me in the chest to finish her point, I nodded dumbly and she seemed to brighten instantaneously.

"So who's this?" She gestured at Sam.

I blushed but grabbed Sam's hand and clutched it closely to me. "Bella, this is Sam, Sam this is Bella." I gestured between the two, and Bella reached out her hand to shake Sam's free one.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled pleasantly.

He grunted a reply, and Bella looked upset. "Sorry, Bella he's been a bit grumpy today. He's usually a lot nicer." I supplied elbowing him in the ribs gently.

Bella smiled at him. "Well, Jake I got to go to class, will I see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure Bella." I waved as she walked down the hall and out of sight. I turned back to Sam who was grimacing in obvious dislike of the idea of me and Bella hanging out. I knew he wouldn't want me hanging around her, but right now he didn't want me to hang around anyone, and I really didn't want to be a loner for however long it was until Sam claimed me.

"Sam it's either I'm going to hang out with the Pack or with Bella, so make a choice." I told him, letting go of his hand which I knew would make him squirm. For a minute he stood there, looking like he was fighting an internal battle of what he was going to do before finally giving in.

"Fine you can hang out with Bella, but not with the Cullen's, and you can't be around any of the other dominants in the pack when I'm not around fair?"

"Yes." I said before skipping in to his arms and giving him a peck on the corner of his jaw. "Thank you, but I've got to go to; you've already made me late for class. Love you." I called turning in to my class which was just down the hall.

I walked in when Mr. Banner was in the middle of a lecture, he seemed to be trying to ignore me so I just looked for an empty seat. The only one left was next to the _leech._

I silently walked up to the seat and sat down beside her.

She gave me a smile, but I just screwed up my face trying to get rid of the smell and looked up to the front of the class trying not to run out of the class as fast as I could.

***

"Hey Jacob, over here!" Bella called across the cafeteria. I glanced over at her and saw she was sitting alone.

I smiled, and made my way over to her. I pulled out the seat next to her and dropped my stuff on the table.

"Hi Bella." I said, as I pulled out my lunch and instantly started digging in. The thing with being a shifter was that I was always hungry.

"So, Jake how long have I been in the dark about you and Sam?" She grinned, at me, and sadly I felt like I had become 'one of the girls', I think being a submissive has stolen a bit of my masculinity.

"Oh, it's just been a couple of days, but I really like him so…" I gestured wildly with my hands, and Bella gave me a knowing smirk.

"I know, it was just like that between me and Edward." She looked at someone lovingly behind me and suddenly the smell of _leech _invaded my senses.

Edward came up on her other side and kissed her cheek. That just made me shudder, the leech was touching her, lovingly, but it probably wanted to eat her too. I repressed my fear enough to speak rationally to Bella before I ran.

"I've got to go Bella." I said glancing nervously at the _leech_ who was staring at me exactly the same way he had yesterday.

"Jake, don't go, Edward won't do anything I promise." She pleaded grabbing my arm.

"No, Bella I got to go bye." I cried before racing out of the cafeteria away from a saddened Bella, and a very confused looking _leech_.

_**A/N: **__Well hopefully everyone likes this chapter, it wasn't as drama filled as the last chapter. I don't have much else to say…._

_So THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! Please keep R & Ring your opinions._

_**JessieMundaiFan: **__Well you kind of read my mind there, so don't worry I have plans for both Seth and Leah coming up!_


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

Friday night sucked this week.

Usually I would have been hanging out with Quil or Embry, or even Seth Clearwater, but apparently I couldn't because my friends were either human or dominant shifters, just my luck. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sam had been there, but he had to go patrol, again.

I had asked if I could have come, but he refused, saying that it was too much of a risk because the only thing they had been hunting were normal _leeches _and since I couldn't fight those, it would be a danger for me and everyone else to be out there. That comment kind of hurt, but I hid it so Sam wouldn't beat himself up again.

I just snorted angrily before stomping off, leaving Sam standing alone outside. I know I probably shouldn't be mad at him, but I can't do anything or hang out with anyone until we have sex, which I'm not even sure when I want to do that anyways, its kind of a big step in the relationship that I'm just not ready for. You'd think that every teenage guy would leap at the idea of sex, but I was nervous that as soon as we had sex Sam wouldn't want me anymore. It sounded stupid, but I was still worried about someone I cared about leaving me again.

I was going to continue to keep worrying myself when a distressed howl broke the silent night air. Fuck whatever Sam thought, I was coming to help!

I raced out my back door and took a running jump off my deck, and I landed in my wolf form. And if I say so myself I looked pretty damn good while doing it.

I followed the smell of the other shifter, but it wasn't anyone I recognized, maybe Quil had finally phased. I sped past the trees that surrounded the reservation, running softly so as not to draw attention. I knew I had to get to the new shifter before he did something reckless, and then it hit me, I could talk to him in my head…..oh yeah.

_Calm down, everything's going to be ok._ I tried to sound confident but I probably sounded like a pompous idiot to the other shifter.

_Jake…is that you? What's going on?_ Wait was that Seth Clearwater?

_Yeah it is, Jake what the hell is going on? I have paws, freaking PAWS Jake! And I think I see a snout, fuck what is going on here!_

Well, I didn't really knew what to do with this, I could hear Sam and Embry making their way towards us but they were still far away, and the images in their head were probably confusing Seth.

_Seth, I'll be there in a second, everything's fine, don't panic!_

_Don't panic, what the hell are you talking about, I can hear you're thoughts in my head and I have FUR!!!_

Note to self never become a therapist you're useless at it.

_Jake, what are you doing? _I heard Sam demand. _A new shifter is dangerous I don't want you anywhere near Seth._

_Was that Sam Uley? _Seth popped in again.

_Yeah Seth, it was. And Sam I want to help, Seth is my friend, I won't go near him until you get here but I still want to help! _ I replied stopping short of the Clearwater's backyard.

I could hear Seth dancing around on heavy paws, and as I peered through the trees I noticed he was smaller about my size, he had a pale brown fur, but I couldn't get details because he was dashing around anxiously. At least there was another submissive in the pack that would be nice for a change, and I had someone to hang out with again.

I sat back on my haunches knowing Sam and Embry would still be a few minutes, and I tried to ignore Seth's panicking thoughts.

_Sam, he's a submissive does that mean I can hand out with him? _Was my tail wagging? Felt kind of good actually, I get why dogs do this now.

I heard Sam chuckle. _Yes, Jake sure._

_Ok what is a submissive and why am I one? _Seth demanded more loudly this time.

_Sam will tell you when he gets here Seth. _I supplied. _Hey Embry are you actually there, you've been quiet forever here, I knew that brain was empty but…._

_Shut up Jake, I just haven't talked to Seth since before we phased, or seen him really this might be a bit awkward._

_Embry, you're here too what's going on? _Seth still sounded panicky but I could see he was just lying on the ground now, shivering every once in a while.

After a few minutes I heard the thud of their paws coming closer and I quickly leapt up to go greet Sam. _Missed you._ I thought softly licking his nose.

_Missed you too. _He replied before pushing me slightly behind him as we walked past the tree line in to Seth's yard. And then Embry froze, me and Sam could see the thoughts whipping through his head, and I snuck Sam a knowing look.

Embry suddenly looked distressed at Seth's panic and ran over to him, where Seth startled and stared up at Embry, and the same looked passed through his eyes. Well, this was a change of events.

_Hey, Sam….I think I got this one_ Embry muttered in his head before sitting down next to Seth to get him to calm down.

_Sam, lets go I think were just in the way here. _I said before walking off back towards home.

_Jake, why don't we go over to my house…_He trailed off suggestively and I'm pretty sure I had an idea on where he was going with this.

_Not today Sam. We're not doing that today, just be patient. _I replied before continuing to walk towards my house.

_But Jake-_

He was interrupted when Embry angrily interjected. _Could you guys please shut up, you're bothering Seth. _It came out as a growl towards the end.

Sam turned back and glared at him, showing his dominance ass alpha, before letting out a sharp warning growl.

_Come on Sam you know how it is for him, we can talk again when we phase. _I said butting him in the side before he mauled poor Embry.

We both changed back and I quickly put my pants back on noting the hungry look in Sam's eyes when I finished. "I don't care how freaking horny you are Sam, its not going to happen for at least a little while." I muttered trying to follow the trail I had run earlier that lead to my house, but I was totally lost without my improved wolf smelling. He whined in a very wolf like manner before he grabbed my hand and started leading me back to my house.

"I'm sorry about pushing you Jake." He sighed "It's just the wolf, doesn't understand why I have to wait, a claim is usually the a-o-k for the dominant to do these sort of… things." He gestured vaguely with his hands. I felt my face heat up at the mere thought of it.

"It's cool Sam, I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet." I muttered looking at our intertwined hands; I felt the physical need for me that was coming off of Sam was almost palpable. Or maybe it was and my wolf senses were picking it up. Whatever.

"Don't worry Jake, I can keep myself under control I promise."

I smiled at him, and leant up on the tips of my toes to softly press my lips to his.

***

Monday at school me and Seth stuck together avoiding Quil who now looked like a mix between absolutely pissed off at us and, and completely betrayed. I only wish Seth wasn't a freshmen so I could sit with him in class, instead of being the loner who had to sit alone in the back everyday.

But it was better then nothing and suddenly I felt all high and mighty because I got to answer most of Seth's random questions during the day, I wasn't the newbie in the pack anymore. It was pretty cool, except when Embry popped up and I had to go off on my own. They would both shoot me sympathetic looks before going back in to their little world. Were me and Sam like that? It was kind of sickening to watch actually, I guess that's why Embry got tired of hearing the whole imprinting thing…

It was lunch and me and Seth were eating outside enjoying the rare sunny day, also enjoying the lack of _leeches._ My day had been going pretty good so far when the asshole had to show up.

"Jacob, have you thought about what I said?" He asked, his large shadow cutting off the sunlight that had been covering me.

"No, because I didn't need to, I love Sam, and he loves me, so leave me alone." I growled turning back to Seth, who looking curiously between me and Paul.

I kept staring at my sandwich which was crumbling apart in my hard grip, I heard Paul sit down next to me and I felt the heat of my body which was way to close for comfort.

"Paul, go away you know you're not supposed to be around me right now, so fuck off!" What I said came out as I hiss towards the end, and Paul looked momentarily annoyed before his eyes danced with mirth.

"My little pup is feisty," he chuckled before brushing his knuckles along the length of my arm. "I like that." He smirked, and I yanked my arm out of his reach before jumping to my feet, and stumbling clumsily back.

"Paul stop it, I'll tell Sam I swear I will." I mumbled getting nervous as Paul kept coming towards me.

"Don't be like that Jake, I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes." He whispered seductively.

"Paul, leave him alone." Came Seth's timid voice. He stepped up next to me, throwing his shoulders back to try to look more intimidating, I didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't work.

"Get out of here Clearwater. This has nothing to do with you." Paul seethed pushing Seth who fell back with a loud 'thump' on to his butt. He let out a whimper of pain before racing off back towards the school. I wanted to be mad at the kid but I would be scared too, in fact I kind of was.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and tried to descend his lips to my own, but I quickly turned my face to the side so he only kissed my cheek. He grumbled angrily as I struggled against him, so he just yanked my chin so I was looking in to his eyes.

"Paul….stop it….please stop it!" I cried feeling hot tears start to spill out of my eyes.

"Paul is it? I believe that Jacob does not want you to be doing this so let go of my student." As Paul's grip slackened in surprise, I pushed him away and stumbled behind the principal Mr. Greene.

"Me and Jake, were just talking, isn't that right Jake?" His look told me to agree or I would get it, but I still shook my head as Mr. Greene turned to look at me.

"Paul, please get off the property before I call the police for your harassing of Mr. Black here." He said pulling out his cell phone and looking at Paul pointedly.

"Fine!" Paul hissed, his glare turned to me. "See you _later_ Jake." I tried to ignore it but the implied threat was pretty obvious.

He stomped off in to the parking lot before climbing in to his car and speeding out of the parking lot.

Mr. Greene turned back to me. "Would you like to call your dad Jacob?" He looked at me with concern.

I quickly shook my head still a little shocked. "No…but I'm g-going to call my boyfriend…h-he can deal with Paul." I stammered patting down my pockets trying to find my phone.

"Here use mine." Mr. Greene held out an expensive looking black berry and I quickly punched in Sam's number.

"Um…Hi who is this?" Sam asked from the other line.

"S-Sam it's me." I hiccoughed. I was now regretting calling Sam because I knew he would explode when he heard about Paul.

"I tried to get him away from he, I really did b-but he wouldn't leave me alone." I felt the tears spill over again.

"What did the _leech_ do this time?" He seethed on the other line, and I could just picture him holding the phone almost tight enough to snap.

"I-It wasn't the v-Edward," I covered for myself as I noticed Mr. Greene staring at me oddly. "it was….Paul. He tried to kiss me and then he sort of threatened me." I waited for Sam to respond but all I heard was a loud rip and then the phone disconnected.

I stared at the phone in confusion before realizing that Sam must have phased. I quickly ended the call and handed the phone back to Mr. Greene.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene." I said sincerely.

"My students are my number one responsibility Jacob, I wouldn't let one of them be attacked let alone on school property." I nodded before waving and walking off to find where Seth had run off to, which means I just probably had to go find Embry.

***

School seemed to tick by slower then usual, I swear the clock actually went backwards at one point. The bell rang at then end of the final period and I was out of the class before most people had started to get their things together. I had dumped all of my stuff in my locker and was making my way to freedom, hoping that Sam had calmed down enough to pick me up when I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist and yank me back.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I screeched tumbling backwards almost taking us both down to the ground.

"Hi to you to Jake!" She grinned before helping me right myself so I was now staring face to face with her stupid _leech._ Oh great this was just what I needed!

"Jake, I know you had the run in with Edward the other day, but he explained it all to me." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "The whole 'wolf' thing."

I felt my mind freeze up, do I lie or tell the truth, do I lie or tell the truth…. "I don't know what you're talking about Bella." I replied giving her my best you're crazy look.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Jake, I'm not falling for that I know what you are." She smirked, it was kind of scary actually. "So I thought we could bridge the gap between you guys, and the Cullens. They're vegetarians you know." I suppressed a shudder at the thought of hanging around the Cullens…willingly.

"He doesn't seem very open to the idea Bella." The vampire stated. How the hell did he know that?

"Well for one thing _leech_ I don't want to hang around a bloodsucker, especially one that's probably trying to eat my friend," He glowered at that and I felt a small shudder pass through my body. "And two my dominant doesn't want me in the same vicinity as you let alone talking to you." I finished with a sneer, but quickly let it fall when I noticed Bella's crestfallen expression.

"You mean Jared?" Edward asked.

"No way, EW!" No offense to Jared but he was just not sexually appealing to me at all. Again ew…"My imprint is Sam he's my-"

"Alpha." I whipped around to face Sam, who was standing behind me his murderous glare fixed on Edward. Suddenly the _leech _didn't look so confident anymore.

I walked up to Sam pressing a kiss to his cheek before going behind him putting him between me and the vampire. He gave me a brief smile before glaring at them again.

"Bella," Edward whispered to Bella, well it probably sounded like a whisper to Bella, but to the rest of us he might have as well been shouting. "I don't think this is such a smart idea anymore. I've read about these shifters, and Dominants are fiercely protective of their mates, and if Jacob's is the Alpha's submissive that means he can have the whole pack at his disposal for attack if he decides were a threat to his mate." His eyes darted to look between me and Sam and back to Bella.

Bella snorted, and answered him in a normal voice. "Edward, I want you guys to be friends, if his boyfriend doesn't like it that's too bad he shouldn't be so possessive!" She stomped her foot to prove her point, but she looked more like a five year old throwing a tantrum. Oh Bella, some days….

Sam let out a snarl. "If I decide a _leech _is to dangerous for my submissive then that leech will stay away from my imprint."

Edward growled in return I guess because he thought Sam was threatening Bella. Just what we needed a super natural fight in the hallway.

"Sam, let's just go…..please." I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes and I could see the instant agreement in his eyes.

"Fine Jake lets go." He gave a final glare towards Bella and Edward, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the school, hugging me close to his chest defensively. As well as he hid it, I could still feel the shaking in Sam's body while he tried to keep himself in control, and though I think me being with him calmed him down a bit, I could still tell that he was furious at the moment.

"I'm sorry Sam, I was trying to leave but Bella grabbed me and then she wanted me to talk to the leech and I didn't know what to do and-" He pressed a finger to my lips to shush me, when we stopped outside his car.

"Jake, you don't need to apologize. I'm just angry that I can't protect you; all I've done so far is hurt you. I spent all afternoon trying to hunt down Paul, but he's hiding from me. I've talked to Billy and he's agreed to let you stay home until we have resolved the issue with Paul." He pressed his face in to my hair and pulled me close to him. I sighed happily contented in his arms, I reached up and pressed my lips to the pulse on his neck, and I felt him shudder beneath my touch.

I felt suddenly empowered, and continued to press feather light kisses along his neck and jaw then back down again. I reached the claim mark and pressed my lips to it, and for what felt like the billionth time that week doing something really stupid, but at the time felt really good.

Sam froze momentarily before his hand quickly slid from around my back and down to my hips which he then held in a tight grip. I whimpered at the sudden loss of contact between us, and Sam smirked before taking over from where I left off. Our tongues fought momentarily for dominance before Sam growled and I quickly fell in to submission letting his tongue explore my mouth.

And then Sam took it a lot farther then we had ever gone before, he pinned my hips against his car and then roughly rocked his hips against mine causing my erection to grind against his. I groaned in to the kiss, and Sam smiled, before repeating the action. Damn, him!

I tried to lift my hips up to meet his again, but he just held me against the car, I growled in frustration, trying desperately to regain the contact. "Sam…..please…" I whined, but when I looked up at Sam he had already pushed himself away.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked taking a step towards him but he just took a step back.

"Jacob, I promised you I wouldn't do this, but if you get any closer I won't be able to stop myself from…" He trailed off but we both knew what he was talking about.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sam I just got carried away I guess." I felt horribly embarrassed and my face burned with shame. "I've already made this hard enough for you and-and I just keep making it worse." I wrapped my arms around myself missing Sam's warmth. I had realized recently that the closer I got to Sam the harder it was to be away from him, would it always be like this? Would I rely on Sam for the rest of my life?

"Jacob, don't say that." He whispered reaching out one of his hands to grasp my own. "You can't make anything worse for me and you know that." He began the cooing thing again and I fell in to his arms instantly feeling calmer. What was I worrying about anyways? I felt my legs being taking out from under me and as Sam carried me to the car I saw something in the woods. It was small and as soon as I saw it, it was gone, impossibly fast. There was something I knew I had to do about it. I tried telling Sam but it only came out as a jumble of words.

"Go to sleep my Jacob. You don't need to worry anymore." He whispered and then everything went black.

_**A/N **__OMG Sorry this took forever to get out but I had an essay that I had to do and it took up a lot of my time this week. Hope you like it R&R!!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVED AND EVERYTHING ALREADY!!!!_

_Oh and here are the ages of the pack members just for clarification._

_I wish this chapter had been better but I really wanted to get it out but hopefully I will get chapter 7 up soon!_

**Ages**

**Sam-22**

**Jacob-16**

**Embry-15 soon to be 16**

**Seth-14 **

**Jared-17**

**Paul-19**

**Quil-15 soon to be 16**


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

"So we're stuck this size forever?"

"Yeah, sorry Seth." I patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. He gave a dejected sigh before stuffing another slice of pizza in to his mouth.

We we're in Seth's tiny living room waiting until the others got off patrol, discussing the pros and cons of being a submissive. Pros so far, you didn't have to do anything. Cons, you weren't _allowed _to do anything.

"I really thought I had a growth spurt coming on. Just a couple more inches that's all I would have asked for."

I rolled my eyes. "At least you didn't shrink." I grumbled.

"You SHRUNK?" He looked horrified and I snickered at his stupefied expression.

"I actually used to be 6 foot-"

I was going to explain how awesome I looked when tall, but I heard someone march up Seth's front steps, and quickly stopped incase they overheard us. "Never mind I'll tell you later." I mumbled.

The front door slammed open and Seth's older sister Leah walked in carrying a shopping bag from some girl's clothing store. Oddly enough Leah didn't hate me, which was weird because Leah hated _everybody_. I thought she would after her bad break up with Sam but she seemed to have taken a shining to me, it was kind of unnerving. Luckily Sam had been smart enough not to come over, so me and Seth had been keeping mine and Sam's relationship a secret.

"Hey boys, what's up? Is that pizza I smell?" She flung her bags on to a ratty old recliner before grabbing the pizza box. "You ate all of it! For small guys you sure do eat a lot." She looked between us and the empty extra large pizza box in amazement.

"We're not small, we're average!" Seth growled angrily. After he had realized he wasn't going to grow anymore Seth had been outraged to realize that his 6'1'' sister would be taller then him for the rest of his life.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart." She chimed before cackling loudly on the way back to her bedroom.

Seth gave a final harrumph before pulling out a remote and flicking on the TV.

I don't know when I had dozed off, but I awoke up with a start and it was dark outside. I lazily pushed myself in to an upright position and reached my arms above my head to stretch out all the kinks. Seth was curled up at the opposite end of the couch, snoring softly in his sleep, whining every once in a while.

The TV cast a soft glow across the room and when I looked at the digital clock in the corner of the screen it read one am. Where the hell was Sam, he said he would be done at eleven. I felt anxiety build up in my chest at what possibly could have gone wrong while they were on patrol. When would he be back? Was there a fight? Was he hurt?

All the worse case scenarios began running through my head and I eventually out of panic reached over and shook Seth awake.

"…Jake…what the hell? What time is it?" He yawned trying to bat me away as I continued to shake him.

"Seth! They're not back yet! And it's after freaking one in the morning?" I tried to whisper but I was a bit hysterical and it came out as more of a screech. But it seemed to do the trick and Seth was suddenly very, very awake again.

"What? I have to call Embry. What if he's not ok? What if-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Came Leah's groggy voice down the hall. I swallowed the panic for a minute trying to change my expression in to one that was calmer.

"Nothing Leah, the TV just startled us awake." Seth supplied nervously, eyes darting back to me for reassurance. I nodded dumbly, still itching to run out in to the woods and phase. Leah stared at us skeptically; I guess she knew when her brother was lying.

"Right….That's why Jake is having a panic attack, and why Seth is using his 'I'm telling the total utter _truth_' voice. Now what's really up?"

I was trying desperately to come up with an excuse when the back door flew open and in strode Sam, followed by an exhausted looking Embry. Any prior thoughts slipped my mind and I flung myself in to Sam's open arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry fall on to the couch next to Seth, but I didn't see what happened after that because I diverted my attention back to my imprint.

When I looked up at Sam I noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and that his figure was physically slumped with exhaustion. I began checking him for injuries and when I was completely satisfied that he was fine, I finally spoke.

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried!" My words came out harsher then I meant them to and Sam flinched.

"I'll tell you later Jake." He nodded his head in the direction where Leah stood frozen, and I nodded in understanding. I pressed my lips against his craving the contact, but was interrupted by a less then frozen Leah.

"Sam, I need to talk to you outside NOW!" If I hadn't known better I would have thought that Leah was a wolf from the way she growled her words, and boy, did she look scary. I could only describe it as a look like someone who had messed with a mama wolf's cubs, and Leah was the very angry mama wolf. Ok a wolf saying…..that was new….and weird.

"Leah cou-"

"NOW Sam!" She screeched before stomping out of the front door.

"Sam you don't have to go! It can wait 'til later…" I rambled desperately but I knew he just wasn't listening to me. Sam had never really forgiven himself for what he did to Leah, and he hadn't really faced her since he had broken up with her. Another horrible life twist thanks to yours truly.

"I'll just be a minute Jake." He whispered before letting go of me and following Leah outside.

The door fell shut with a soft 'thump' behind him, and as soon as it did I was up with my ear pressed against the door. It's not like there was that much difference, I could hear them anyways, but I also wanted to give Seth and Embry a minute alone, and I had to admit old habits die hard.

There was a prolonged silence before Leah started shouting.

"What the fuck Sam, he's sixteen! He's a god damn kid! No don't interrupt me! I don't care if you broke up with me fine, whatever, live and let die, but so you could toy with Jacob!"

"Leah it's not like that…." I felt my heart contract painfully when Sam denied our relationship.

"How is it not like 'that'! What is it? Are you stringing him on until you get some? Is this all just some sort of joke for you! I saw his face Sam he is in LOVE with you! It may be all fun and games for you now but when you break it off it-"

"This isn't fun and games for me Leah! I love him to! Jake is my world, he's everything to me!" Sam yelled over her and I felt myself instantly cheer back up.

I had to strain to hear Leah's next words. "You said that to me Sam, you said you loved me to…..once."

"It's not the same." His response was harsh and as he came back up the steps I felt angry at Sam. Sure Leah might have been a bit out of line but it was hard on her, he had broken her heart and it was my fault.

He opened the door and instantly reached out for me. I dodged his hands and sent him my best glare. "What was that Sam?" I said gesturing at Leah who was trying to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face.

"Jake, I didn't want to fight with her, I just wanted to be back with you and she was mocking my love for you and-"

"Sam I already feel bad about what our imprint did to Leah, you don't have to be mean to her on top of that!" I cried jabbing him in the chest but all I did was sprain my finger. Sam whimpered when he realized he had disappointed me and tried again to hold me, but I just shoved him away and stomped back in to Seth's house. "I don't even want to look at you until you apologize to Leah! You were just being a jerk Sam." I kept my back to him so he couldn't see my face crumple at the thought of even being away from him.

"Jake….please I-"

"Just say you're sorry Sam!" I growled walking back in to the living room to join a cuddling Embry and Seth.

**SamPOV**

My Jacob was mad at me. I felt a crippling feeling of failure rising in my chest, at the knowledge that it was I who made my imprint unhappy. I shot a quick look at his retreating figure which was walking back farther in to the darkened house, before turning back to Leah.

I hadn't meant to be so cruel to her, but the things she had been saying; that I just wanted sex from Jacob, that he meant nothing to me….I fisted my hands trying to stifle my rage. I would gladly leave if Jacob wanted me to, like he should after what I did to him, I would give up my life for him. I had waited so long for him, two years, two agonizing years of watching him from a distance not being able to go to him, to hold him when he was sad, to kiss him, to just be near him. And when that Swan girl had started coming around, I just wanted to kill her, she was nice and all, but the way Jake had looked at her, the way he should have been looking at me…

But that didn't matter anymore, Jake had claimed me, he loved me now as much as I loved him. The pain of being away from Jake flared up in my chest, and I stumbled down the steps towards Leah, ignoring the instincts to rush back and sweep my mate in to my arms.

"Leah…."

"What Sam?" She tried to sound angry but her voice cracked and she turned around so I couldn't see her.

"Leah, I'm sorry about what I said….I did love you, and I still love you like a sister, but Jake is everything to me. I don't care about whether he wants to have sex or not, we could never have sex for all I care and I would be happy. I'm sorry I hurt you with what I said but what you said about Jake and me….hurt to." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to Sam; I just worry about him you know. I don't know if he remembers but I had to babysit him a lot after his mom passed away, you know with all the funeral stuff his family had to do, and he just looked so broken. Ever since then I've felt this need to protect him, its kind of the same feeling with Seth, like they're more vulnerable or something…" I zoned out for the rest of what Leah said. She felt the need to protect Seth and Jake, which was a natural dominant wolf instinct, Embry had said that before he changed he already felt protective of Jacob, could Leah be a shifter. I'd never heard of any female shifters, I'd have to talk to the elders about this.

**JPOV**

I peeked out from behind the curtains and I saw Leah and Sam share a brief hug, although I was happy they had finally made up, I felt my wolf rear up with a possessive jealousy. I quickly shut the curtains and through open the front door, I raced down the steps and grabbed one of Sam's hands and yanked him to me.

He stumbled; surprised by my sudden appearance before smiling and wrapping his arms around me while I shot Leah a look that screamed 'Mine don't touch!' Leah just chuckled at me.

"He's yours Jake; I don't plan on taking him from you." I blushed at the realization that I had just made a fool of myself and quickly hid myself behind Sam's arm which I clutching tightly. Leah just snickered again before walking back up the steps in to her house.

Me and Sam were finally alone and we just stood in a comfortable silence, just holding each other and enjoying the company. Well we were enjoying it until Leah's screaming voice broke the silence.

"EMBRY CALL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR HANDS DOING **THERE** ON MY BABY BROTHER!!!!" And all we could do was stare as Embry raced out of the house hands covering his had as Leah, who was being held on to by a protesting Seth, threw a large vase at his head.

I slapped a hand over my mouth trying to hide the peals of laughter that I knew were waiting to escape as Embry quickly dashed over to us. And there was a little more pleading from Seth to Leah before she slammed the door shut.

"Nice one Embry, trying to get some from Seth with Leah right outside…how stupid are you?" I asked smacking his head lightly.

"It wasn't like that…." I raised an eye brow in question and he caved.

"Ok maybe it was, but he looked soooo hot and I hadn't seen him since this afternoon and one thing lead to another…." I just rolled my eyes but I looked up to see Sam nod sympathetically behind me. I felt upset that I had let Sam down, I know he didn't show it but, it was really hard to keep himself under control around me, especially with the claim.

Sam sensing my distress began rubbing my arms soothingly, whispering quietly in my ear asking what was wrong.

"It's nothing Sam don't worry." I replied sighing sadly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He gave me a concerned look but I just glanced back at Embry who was looking between the two of us with confusion.

"Should I go?" Embry asked nervously.

I said "No!" at the same time Sam said "Yes!" Embry looked torn before Sam sent him a glare and he waved quickly at me before running off towards his house. Coward!

"Jacob what's wrong?" He asked grasping my chin so I could look up in to his eyes which I had been trying in vain to avoid.

"I said its nothing Sam!" I growled, trying to tug his hand away from my face. I really didn't want to tell him my fear of him leaving me after we had sex or the fact that I was scared of having sex in the first place, because then he would feel guilty about it which would make me feel guilty, which would make him feel guilty...well I guess you get the point.

"Jacob, I know there is something wrong why won't you just tell me?" He was trying not to let the annoyance seep in to his voice but I could tell he was getting frustrated with me for just plainly dodging the question.

"Sam, there is nothing wrong so just drop it!" I tried to shake his grip off but he was holding me too tightly. I wasn't worried Sam was my imprint; I just really wanted to get away because I knew Sam wouldn't leave me alone until I told him.

Suddenly Sam's voice did that weird thing that commanded Embry to walk away the other day. "_Jacob, tell me what's wrong?_"

Nothing happened for a second but then my mouth started moving and I couldn't stop it, it was like my brain didn't have control over me anymore, I tried to fight against it but to no avail. "I…I'm w-worried that you…won't love-love me anymore o-once we…arghh…finish the…c-claim!" It was a bit like throwing up the words spewed out of my mouth by force, and it was completely involuntary.

Sam instantly was holding me close to him nuzzling his face in to my hair. "Jake, you know that's not true, I will always love you, I couldn't bare to be without you-"

I pushed myself away from him stumbling backwards, which caused him to stop mid sentence. "What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled, quickly backing away.

"Jake what are you talking about I didn't do anything-" He tried reaching out for me but I just shoved his arms away.

"Yes you did,don't fucking lie to me! It was that weird voice thing, and then I had to talk! Did you ever think Sam, that maybe I didn't want to tell you that?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes because I was embarrassed by what I had told Sam, and upset because Sam had betrayed me by making me tell him my secret.

"Jake I just wanted to know what was wrong? I was worried about you and you wouldn't tell me. I just used the alpha voice so you would tell me…" He sounded regretful now and hurt that I was angry at him.

"What in your head told you that was a bright idea Sam? How can I trust you? How can I know that you're not going to make me tell you everything, do everything you want with that stupid voice?" I demanded loudly but my last few words came out as a whisper. "How can I?"

Sam whined and tried to step closer to me again. "Jake please its only because I love you, I just wanted to help." I stumbled back and tripped over my own two feet and landed painfully on my butt. I let out a cry of pain and then Sam was there holding me while I tried to beat on his chest to try to get him to go away.

"Fuck off you stupid jerk! Just leave me alone!" I cried and Sam let out a pained sigh before starting to coo softly in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me to restrain me from running away. I tried to fight off the sleepiness but it didn't work and once again I had passed out in Sam's arms.

Stupid dominant imprint!

I woke up wrapped in warmth, and I guess I must have fallen asleep last night. I couldn't really remember much all I knew right now was that I was really tired, and that the warm presence seemed comforting. I snuggled closer to it, but it felt weird, almost like…a person. Sam!

I sat up quickly trying to rub the blurriness from my eyes, as I shoved the covers I had been wrapped in off of me. I felt an arm snake around my waist and pulled me back down before I could jump out of bed.

"Jacob, please just listen to me." He pleaded wrapping his other arm around me to help hold me down.

"No!" I crossed my arms and turned over; he could keep me here that didn't mean I had to listen.

"Jake, you've got to see it from my point of view, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong! What you were thinking was already bad enough, but what if it had been something worse? I didn't know if someone was going to hurt you, or was hurting you, or if it was something with the leeches, it could have been anything." I felt his hot breath course across the back of my neck and I had to suppress a shiver.

"Yeah well Sam maybe I didn't want to tell you for a reason!" I replied angrily. "Maybe it was stupid, maybe I was insecure," I flipped over to face him. "Maybe I already knew you loved me and that no matter what you would still love me and it was an irrational fear and that I should get over it. But you know what now I don't even want to think about sex with you because the thought of you right now make me FURIOUS!" I shouted turning back over so I wasn't facing him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence where Sam still held me to the bed a soft knocked sounded against the door. "Boys is everything all right in there?" My dad asked.

I looked around the room, the sudden realization dawned on me that it was my own, why would Sam take me here after a fight.

"No I'm being held captive by an asshole!" I yelled elbowing Sam in the ribs trying for the umpteenth time to get him to let go. He winced but I think it was more at the thought of me causing him pain then the actual pain I gave him.

"Sam let him out so we can talk out here the three of us; I have some stuff I want to give Jake anyways." Billy said before we heard him roll off down the hall.

I tried to get up, but Sam's hands were still tightly wound around my waist.

"Sam, he said let me out." I gave him a stern look but he just smiled at me.

"Yes, but he never said I had to let go." He sounded cheerful now, that probably wasn't a good thing. Next thing I knew Sam had picked me up one arm under my knees and the other under my shoulders, and was carrying me out the door.

"Sam I can walk by myself you know." I grumbled, becoming too tired to really get angry at him. What time had I gone to sleep last night, better yet what time was it now?

"But then you'll just try to get away from me…" He whined in a pained voice leaning down to nuzzle my neck. I turned my head away ignoring as he continued his actions down the length of my neck to my shoulder blade nipping me every once in a while. I suppressed a moan as he reached a spot behind my ear that shot desire threw my body as he bit gently at the skin.

I squirmed in his arms pushing his head away when we got to the living room where my dad was sitting by the couch holding a stack of books. Sam was still holding me and my dad looked between the two of us skeptically.

"Holding you captive Jake?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is, he's a jerk and won't put me down and used that stupid freaking voice on me yesterday because he's an asshole!" I growled glaring at Sam.

"You used the alpha voice on him Sam? This is Jacob were talking about he's stubborn but forcing him to do something won't help the situation at all." My dad said.

Sam sighed. "I know but I was worried about him, and it was just to tell me what was wrong…"

"Thanks for talking like I'm not here…" I grumbled crossing my arms; well as best I could with Sam's chest right next to me.

"Oh, yes Jake I've been meaning to give these to you." He gestured at the pile of books, now that I could see them more closely I noted the old cracked leather that bound them together. "They're some legends, and a couple of journals from my father's and by the looks of these some of his father's submissive pack mates. I thought they would be useful so you could know what you're going to be getting in to."

Sam reluctantly set me down, and I grabbed the books from my dad with my free hand, Sam was clutching the other one tightly worrying I was going to run off.

"Thanks dad, do you think after I'm done with them I could lend them to Seth?" He nodded before rolling on out the door explaining he was going over to Charlie's for supper and that he wouldn't be back until late.

As soon as we heard the car pull out of the drive way Sam had pulled me close again, holding on to me tightly, I could not deal with this all day clingy Sam was starting to appear worse then horny Sam.

"Sam, if I really wanted to get away from you, don't you think I would tell you to leave because this is _my house._" I stated sarcastically.

"Jake, why are you still mad at me?"He asked completely ignoring my last comment.

I glowered at him. "Because one," I held up one finger to his face "you didn't trust me enough to let me tell you on my own if I even wanted to tell you! And two," A second finger went up "you completely betrayed my trust by forcing me to tell you! We may not be normal but that doesn't mean we can't have at least a slightly normal relationship! You can't force me to do stuff Sam, it's not freaking fair!" By the time I was done I had been shouting at him.

"You don't think I trust you. Jake I-I was so worried about you I told you Jake I have this overwhelming need to protect you, and not knowing what to protect you from is like…no sense of fear and failure I have ever felt before." Why was it whenever Sam talked to me I ended up agreeing with him? "Jake, I promise I won't ever use the voice on you again ok?"I nodded smiling at him for what felt like the first time in forever. "Just let me take care of you Jake?"He leant down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Fine Sam."I agreed leaning up so our lips met momentarily "So to start this taking care of me thing, you're going to carry me back to bed so I can sleep."

I laughed as he swept my feet out from under me and carried me back to the bedroom, I had forgiven him, and I still loved him…but there was still a nagging worry at the back of my mind. If Sam could make me do anything with just his voice, the next thing he told me to do could be a lot worse than telling a secret.

_**A/N**__: I am soooooo sorry about taking forever to update this chapter had a rewrite last Saturday the day before I was going to publish this that took out half the story __ so I spent Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday rewriting, and I was going to finish the last hundred words or so on Wednesday and guess who's hardrive broke. You guessed it moi! So Wednesday I got no writing done because I was saving my story (and just to tell you I lost all my science notes and homework from that day but I still go the story) and Thursday I got a new computer (Thanks to my mother who had already gotten one to give me for my birthday) then this morning it configured itself and now I'm done. I hope you enjoy. KEEP R&Ring BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS LIGHT UP MY LIFE_


	8. Chapter 8

_Submissive shifters first appeared in packs around the year 1000 A.D when the popularity for turning children into vampires was in full force. Submissives were originally created to hunt down these children who seemed to be faster and more agile than their adult counterparts. A submissive`s lithe body was designed for light weight, and to be able to fit in to smaller spaces where the children vampires would sometimes hide themselves when they were hunted. _

_The first known imprinting of an average sized shifter on a submissive one occurred in 1195 but elders speculate it could have been taking place long before then. It is still unknown why this happens as submissives can`t breed and therefore can`t pass on the shifter gene, but most assume it was to compensate for the submissive`s lack of strength and protection, as there were generally only one to three submissive shifters in a pack they were very valuable and losing one could have had disastrous effects in future battles. _

_Today there are far less submissives found in wolf packs, this is caused by the decline in child vampires, but they have been known to pop up once in a while. _

"Jacob?"

I quickly slammed my book shut as Mr. Smith my English teacher called out my name, and I noted by the fact that half the class was staring at me that it probably wasn't the first time.

"Yes sir?" I asked glancing around him at the board looking for an answer to any question he could possibly try to ask me.

"Jacob, you are wanted down in the guidance office, if you would kindly proceed there so I can continue my class…." He trailed off and I quickly stood up starting to leave. "Oh, and take your stuff Ms. Lee said this might take a while."

The class broke out into whispers as I packed my stuff and trudged out the door in to the hallway, which was empty because everyone else was in class. I was wondering what this could be about, it's not like I had done anything horrible recently, maybe it was something about my classes, or someone else, well whatever it's not like it could be that bad.

When I finally reached the school's office building I silently pushed open the wooden door with a golden plaque reading 'Ms. Lee, Guidance Counsellor'. Behind the door was a surprisingly large office, painted an overly bright yellow, with posters on confidence and don't do the drugs littering the wall. What surprised me was the fact that sitting in front of the spacious desk taking up the middle of the room was Jared, Embry, and Seth.

Scratch what I said earlier this was probably going to be bad.

A petite woman with blonde hair strung up in a bun gestured to the last empty seat in the room, which was next to Jared. "Jacob, so happy you could finally join us!" She smiled as if this was just a friendly get together of old friends.

I shifted uncertainly before taking the crappy plastic seat. "Any idea what's going on?" I hissed to Jared more quietly then Ms. Lee could hear.

He shook his head quickly. "No, but it can't-"

"Be good, I figured that."

We were silenced as she shuffled a pile of papers on her desk and looking at us directly.

"Gentlemen, it has been reported to me recently that you four are involved in some sort of gang activity recently, especially you Mr. Black." She gave me a pointed look as if I was going to suddenly confess to these horrible crimes she thought I had committed.

We looked at each other, trying to act confused and have no idea what she was talking about, but we did. The pack. And I had a funny feeling of who had told her about us.

Jared took the lead, I'm guessing because he was the beta in the pack and felt the responsibility fell on him. "We have no idea what you're talking about Ma'am." He replied, and the rest of us mumbled and shrugged our agreements.

"Well I've had one student come forward and tell me that you four along with two older males on your reservation have been hanging out during all your spare time recently, and they have told me that you all have seemed to become suddenly more muscular cut your hair and have stopped speaking almost all together to other people." Oh yeah, I definitely knew who had squealed on us.

"It's not illegal to hang out with your friends now is it?" Embry asked, sarcasm slipping into his voice.

She gave us a strained smile. "No but, I do find it strange that you suddenly cut all your outside ties when you start hanging out with this 'Group of friends'. I have also been told by some students that one of the older men in your group is rather violent."

"Sam's just protective of those he cares about." I stated, before I realized she was trying to lure me in to that.

Her eyes snapped to me instantly. "And he seems to care a lot about you Mr. Black, I have been told by some other students that you have a romantic relationship with this Sam, is that true?" I froze, and glanced at Jared, what was I supposed to say now, what was this woman playing at? He shrugged.

I looked back at Ms. Lee. "So what if was what would be the matter with that?" I tried to make sure I didn't say anything that could be seen as a confession, while trying to figure out what she wanted to know about it anyway. I mean being part of the reservation and all, laws in Forks didn't quite apply to us in the same sense, I mean yeah if someone was murdered the police could intervene, but besides that problems were generally dealt with, by the elders.

"Well then there wouldn't be much I could do," She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "But I would be watching you more closely and I would have to speak to this man and your father about this, because you of course are underage, and from what I have heard he is over twenty. There is always the possibility that this man is just using you and is a pedop-"

Jared had jumped in front of me before I could lunge at that bitch. How dare she insult _my_ imprint, and she had the guts to do it in front of me. I would teach her a lesson, and then she would know not to mess with shifters, even small ones. Jared had clamped his hands down on to my shoulders holding me in place, but an animalistic growl escaped my lips before Seth reached over and clapped his hand down on my lips.

**EmbryPOV**

"Miss I think Jacob needs a breath of fresh air." I supplied looking over to where Jacob was shaking and thrashing in the chair his eyebrows forced together in his fury. Luckily the woman couldn't see much as Jared's hulking form was blocking her view, sometimes I couldn't understand Jake, first he hated Sam, then he loved Sam, then he hated Sam again, then he was about to kill someone for Sam… You never know with him really.

The woman's eyes were wide and she nodded quickly, I signalled Jared who dragged Jacob out of the office, one arm wrapped around him to restrain him, the other covering the furious growls he was releasing.

When the door shut behind them, I finally relaxed turning back to Ms. Lee who was scribbling furiously on a clipboard she had gained possession of in the last minute or so. I sighed knowing it was going to be complicated explaining that.

"Can you two just explain what happened there, Mr. Black seemed to be set off when I mentioned the word pedophile, does he have any passed problems with people like this, is this Sam person forcing him to do anything?" What was with this woman why was she out to incriminate one of us?

"Well you see, Sam is very protective of Jacob, and Jacob in return is very protective of Sam. I believe he found what you said was an insult to his….boyfriend." Seth supplied giving her a withering glare.

"I see." More scribbling. "But are you sure this man isn't just preying on your friend, sometimes boys your age don't really know the difference between lust and love-"

"Not one more word." Came Jacob's voice from the doorway, and boy did he sound mad.

**JPOV**

Jared dragged me out of the office as I struggled vainly to escape his grasp and lunge at the woman. My imprint, our alpha, how could they just let her get away with implying what she did. When he finally came to a stop a few feet outside the office I ripped his hand off my mouth trying to make a dash for the door but he easily grabbed my arm and held me there.

"Jake….Jacob listen to me think this through, if you actually go through this you will regret it." I glared at him but didn't try and move when he let go. Well I guess he did have a point, it would probably be a dumb idea to rough up a human, even a stupid one, people would probably get suspicious, or more suspicious as it seemed. I inhaled trying to let that calm me down as I eavesdropped on the conversation inside the office. It was still about me and Sam; I rolled my eyes, big surprise. We heard Seth defending me, I knew there was a reason I liked that kid, but when she brought it up again I snapped, I mean how long can you take someone saying that the love of your life preys upon kids, more specifically you. I think that would make anyone mad, or it might have just been the wolf, well whatever.

So I used my quick speed to dart around Jared and in to the room where I slammed the door open and hissed. "Not one more word."

Ms. Lee froze behind her desk looking anxiously up at me like I was going to jump across the room and attack her, well in truth I just might have.

"Mr. Black…I-I wanted…wel-l to talk to you…um… privately after but…n..now is good too." She stammered.

I sneered at her. "You think just because you have a degree, you know everything about everyone don't you. You think that every stinking person here fits a stereotypical mould. But hey have you ever thought that people don't, that maybe were not some case in a book or folder you have. I LOVE Sam, and he LOVES me so stop insinuating he's some sort of monster." Ok that was kind of ironic but I digress "Get your nose out of my life because you know nothing about me, my life, or who the hell is in it! And if Quil comes in here complaining again about us maybe you shouldn't listen to him, because he's just angry that we don't hang out anymore, and that makes him just a tiny bit biased." I took a long shuddering breath, glaring at her before I stormed out of her office, ignoring as the others called out after me.

**AuthorPOV**

_Late that night somewhere in Seattle…_

The woman was thrown to her knees and as she tried to shift upwards a foot was slammed on to her back shoving her face into the dirt. The only sounds were her grunts of pain.

A voice from the darkness broke the relative silence; it was high and melodic, too perfect really. "So you have information about them?" It asked.

"Yes" The woman replied shifting to a kneeling position when the foot was removed from her back. "I have found the alphas mate," she held her breath dramatically '"it's one of the other shifters a small one, his name is Jacob Black, I'm sure of it."

"Very good, very good…." The voice in the dark answered trailing off in thought.

"Mistress, please you promised me if I got information you would turn me, please make me one of you, please." The woman's hands were clasped together as she grovelled.

A small child like hand, skin paler then any human reached from the shadows and rested on the woman's neck. "Not tonight I'm afraid dear." And with a flick of her tiny wrist a loud crack was heard and the woman dropped to the ground eyes wide and lifeless. Her blond hair tumbled out of the bun it was held in creating somewhat of a disfigured halo around her.

"Supper is ready boys." The voice called from the darkness before it turned into a cold cruel laugh that disappeared into the night, and a group of people leaped on to the body.

**JPOV**

That night was a pack meeting so the six of us were sitting around on one of the cliffs that faced over the ocean sitting in a circle around the fire. Well there were actually seven people because Jared had brought Kim, Sam had explained to me that imprints could be brought to pack meetings once they knew about us, and she seemed pretty cool. She was nice, and pretty in her own sort of way, the only annoying thing about her was that she thought that Seth and I were the 'Cutest things ever' her words not mine, and was constantly cooing over us the whole night. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jared and Paul hadn't mocked us the whole night as well. Assholes.

After about twenty minutes of chatting about whatever, we actually settled in to a meeting. I sat between Sam's legs leaning back against his bare chest, and he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head, randomly placing kisses on the top of my head, which I'm sad to admit made me turn a dark scarlet.

Jared and Sam were planning out patrol schedules, not including me and Seth of course in any of this us being poor defenceless submissives and all, when Sam's phone went off. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, but before he could even answer the person on the other end, who turned out to be Quil's grandfather, spoke.

"_He's turning now, come quickly." _ There was some shouting in the background and then the call disconnected.

Everyone had heard it and instantly they had all already stood up and were beginning to shift. I quickly joined them, accidently destroying a good pair of shorts in the process, but we were already racing towards Quil's house and I soon forgot about them.

_Finally, I thought I would never be able to talk to him again. _Embry thoughts came in to all of our heads.

_Maybe he won't hate us now. _ I thought happily, truly missing one of my best friends.

We shot through the woods around the reservation silently slipping in between the trees so as not to draw notice because I don't think anyone would deal well with finding six giant wolves in their backyard. Quil's house was only a few minutes away from where we had been so, going at wolf speed we got there almost instantly and found Quil in the woods behind his house with his grandfather looking on in worry, as Quil danced around in fear.

_Quil! _The collective cry from me, Embry, and Seth went up as we neared. He jumped in surprise and spun around until he saw us and then froze in surprise, looking on in awe and wonder. Guess he hadn't seen himself yet.

_What the hell? _He thought unknowingly voicing his thoughts to the whole pack.

Embry raced up to him jumping around and nudging him with excitement, I slowly came up behind him wanting to say high to him too.

_Jake NO! _Sam's yelled. I turned to look at him when something from behind tackled me painfully to the ground, then I panicked.

_**A/N:**_

_**OMG **__I am a horrible person for never updating this and I know there is no excuse but it is summer now and exams are over so I'll have wayyyyyyyyyyy more free time to update and I hope everyone will still read this._

_And no offense to Guidance Counsellors in this, they are awesome people and I like the ones I know, but I needed someone who works at a school who would deal with this kind of stuff. And no offense to people with degrees you are awesome and intelligent don't let Jacob's rant bug you. _

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND EVERYTHING ELSE! You guys have actually kept me writing this story, and I am so happy that you guys enjoy it that much, and please if you have any ideas or thoughts you want to share or think would be good for the story feel free to add them in the review if you don't mind me using them and I will credit you in my ANs. **_

_And thanks to __**Pace1818**__for inspiring some stuff with Embry about Jacob's crazy mood swings I'll try to tone that down a bit _

_You guys are the best until next time,_

_bluenewmoon_

_PS Sorry this chapter was short but I wrote it pretty quickly the next one will be longer and will be out shortly _


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV **

I hit the ground painfully, and I yelped as I felt my left shoulder pop out of place causing it to lie at an odd angle. Above me stood Paul, his body stood protectively over mine, as he growled threateningly at Quil. Paul I guess had tackled me out of the way because a few feet away from us where I had stood Quil, standing with his claws dug in to the ground where I had stood only moments before. Did Paul actually just save my life? Weird….

Quil darted towards us but Paul lashed forward and bit in to the side of his neck drawing blood. Quil jumped back in pain, whimpering quietly before breaking out in to a fit of barking and snapping in my general direction.

_Move Paul, I'm more dominant and I'm going to take that little submissive down to prove it. _Quil's voice was animalistic, and I figured that had to be more of the wolf talking then him.

_You come at him again and I'll rip you a new one Ateara! _Paul snarled back.

Quil growled then lunged at us again, I squeezed my eyes shut, getting prepared to be crushed by two giant wolves when Sam a roaring black blur brought both him and Quil to the ground. There was a couple ominous _snaps _as Sam threw all his weight on to Quil's side, and Quil let out a howl of pain. He turned his head to bite Sam, but Sam had already jumped to his feet and was grabbing Quil by the scruff of the neck tossing him around like a rag doll.

After a few more minutes of Sam roughing him up, Quil eventually lay on the ground motionless, the odd whine of pain the only sign that he was conscious. Sam lent down until his muzzle was a couple of inches away from Quil's.

_If you __**ever**__ even lay a __**paw**__on my submissive again, I will __**kill **__you__Ateara! Mark my words I will kill you. Now go! Your grandfather can tell you everything; if I have to look at you any longer I might kill you now._

Quil nodded his large wolfish head quickly before wincing as he stood up and stumbled to his grandfather who was standing outside his house. He after a few minutes phased back and stumbled inside, his grandfather looked back and glared at me and Sam before following Quil in, slamming the door behind him.

I still couldn't stand up properly because of my shoulder, so I just lay there nervously Paul still standing over me, watching as Sam approached.

_Paul, thank you for protecting Jacob, but I must ask you to move now. _His voice was strained and we could all see the thoughts in his head of attacking Paul violently if he didn't move soon. Embry and Seth stood a ways off, Embry standing with himself in front of Seth in a protective stance, eyeing Sam and Paul warily.

Sam glared at Paul, but he just stood his ground. He kept his thoughts shadowed, not revealing his intentions. Well that probably was not a good sign.

I tried to crawl out towards Sam, but Paul maneuvered his body in front of mine, he looked down at me, with possessive eyes. _No! Don't move. I'm not done with you yet. _

I flinched away my ears lying flat on my head in fear.

Sam snarled stepping forward until he and Paul were nose to nose. _Move! Before I make you, he's mine! _

Paul gave off a wolfish chuckle. _He's not your yet Sam, you haven't laid your claim yet so he's still free for the taking. _Suddenly his thoughts flashed into our minds.

Him slamming in to me, over and over, me begging for more…

I snarled and whipped around lashing out with one of my good paws raking my claws across his side. He yelped in surprise and anger and whipped around to face me, but I just shot my paw towards him again, and he had to jump back to protect his face.

_Get the hell away from me! I want nothing to do with you, and I would never do…do…THAT, with YOU! _ I shouted in my head, as I stood up and stumbled over to Sam.

_Why you little bitch! _ He sneered. He shook his head trying to calm himself. _You're going to be mine Jacob, mark my words you are going to be mine. _

And then just like that he trotted off in to the woods without a backwards glance.

When I was sure he wasn't coming back, I finally phased back, and just lay there sobbing. I was in pain from my arm which even as a human stuck out at a weird angle, but also out of fear. I knew Paul was going to come after me eventually, with whatever sick twisted ideas he had about me, because he was too delusional to see that it would never happen, well willingly.

I felt a warm hand lift up my upper body and another grab my arm. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." Sam whispered in my ear before twisting my arm back in to place.

I let out a strangled cry, before just falling limply back in to his chest. After a minute of sitting there numbly I reached up with both hands and rubbed my eyes stressfully. "Can we…can we just go home Sam?" I asked hoarsely, afraid of breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over Quil's backyard.

"Of course, Jake." He said helping me to my feet, and without even looking at him I knew he was glancing at me worriedly.

His arm slipped protectively around my shoulders as we walked away from Quil's house and down the road to mine, where the lights were still on so I assumed Billy was still awake. I sighed heavily, I really just wanted to go to sleep and forget about today completely, or at least temporarily.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Paul…he-he can't really do anything right? I don't want it so he can't right?" My voice grew more desperate as I felt Sam tense up next to me.

He was silent for a long time after that and for a while I thought he just wasn't going to answer. "Jake, with a claim it's not always between imprints, sometimes it was a way of demeaning a pack member, because with claims you basically own the other person, and therefore it's not always…consensual." His voice dropped on the last word, and I felt myself stop walking. I tried to think clearly but it felt like my brain had just shut down.

"So he could just…he could…he wants to...Oh god! Sam he's going to rape me! You can't let him rape me!" I screamed hysterically clutching at him desperately.

He put a hand on either side of my face and leaned down to look me in the eye. "Jacob calm down, I will never let him get you. I will never let him hurt you, and he will claim you over my dead body. You've got to trust me Jake." He whispered before pressing his lips softly against mine.

I slowly calmed down, eventually kissing him back and wrapping my arms around him we finally broke apart when we needed to breathe.

"But, isn't there some way to just make him not do it, I mean will he ever stop trying to claim me?" I asked softly leaning in to Sam's embrace.

"Only when I claim you Jake, when I claim you he can't because you'll be mine." His breath ghosted over my face as he talked, and I had to fight the pull to kiss him again.

"Oh." I mumbled stupidly, taking a step back. "I…I…I'm not ready yet…I'm sorry." I said hanging my head, when I saw the look of rejection flash across his face.

He just grabbed my chin and titled my face up to look in to his eyes. "Don't be sorry Jake. I won't ever pressure you in to anything you don't want. If you ever don't want to have sex I will take a vow of celibacy right along with you and I would never be upset about it, because if it would make you happy it would make me happy." And he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead, as I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He whispered before stealing a kiss from me again.

When we entered my house, Billy flicked off whatever sports game he was watching and held up today's newspaper in front of us.

"Can you two please explain this?" He asked turning his wheel chair to look at us. The large picture on the front page that he was holding was of….us. Well me Sam, Embry, and Seth, it looked like the night that Seth had phased. Sam and I were further in the background closely pressed together while Embry and Seth were staring at each other intently. And we we're all in wolf form…._fuck_!

"What!" I exclaimed grabbing the paper.

_**New wolf species discovered in Forks**_

_The Forks, Washington wolf, or 'Olympic Wolf' had only been myth until recent photos from the La Push reservation were sent in. Leah Clearwater was sitting in her house last Friday night when looking out the window she spotted the wolves quickly snapping a photo with her phone. _

"_I had been looking for my brother who had left a while earlier and they were just there!" _

_Scientists have been studying the picture in great detail it appears that the largest wolf is seven feet tall at the shoulder, but the smallest one is only 4 feet. All four appear to be male and are probably part of the same pack, what is strange though is that the large black one and small brown one in the background exhibit a mate like stance….Article continues on page A3_

I continued to stare at the paper in disbelief.

"How could you boys be so reckless? You can't be seen like this we don't want other bloodsuckers knowing about our existence. This could call unwanted attention to you guys, I cannot believe this!" Billy yelled angrily. There was an awkward silence for a minute as my dad glared at us.

"Seth was phasing for the first time, there wasn't much we could do, we were trying to calm him down and I guess we forgot where we were." Sam supplied pulling the paper out of my hand to read the article himself.

Billy just grumbled. "Well don't do it again, this is already too much exposure. I'll go down to Forks tomorrow and talk to Charlie and see if he can keep nosy tourists out of the woods, but just stay on guard for now and avoid any contact with humans."

He wheeled off to his bedroom slamming the door behind him and I turned to Sam. "Come on we should go to bed too, I have school in," I glanced at the clock in the kitchen "six hours."

Ok I know what you're thinking, why is Sam going to bed with me. Well it's not like that! We're not doing anything we just both sleep easier in each other's presence, the whole imprint thing makes you feel depressed when you're away from your other half for long periods of time.

Once I was in bed with him my head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly against him, I asked him the question I had been holding in since Quil's attack.

"Sam, why did….why would Quil try to…kill me like that?" I whispered.

He growled. "Jacob, that was an example of why I didn't want you around newly phased wolves. They're new to this and nervous so their wolf tries to take over, with dominant wolves they're trying to prove who's strongest, and therefore how they should rank in the pack. What Quil was doing was trying to improve his standing in the pack, right now he's the lowest on the totem pole because he's the newest, his wolf knew he wasn't strong enough to take down Embry, but it knew you we're a submissive and weaker than him. Normally he would have probably just gone straight after Seth, but his wolf could smell me on you and knew you we're my mate and that meant you rank higher in the pack-"

"Wait I rank higher in the pack? But I'm the second, no well now the third lowest in the pack, how is that highly ranking?"

His grimace momentarily disappeared as he smiled at me. "You're my mate; an alpha's mate is third highest in authority only after the Alpha himself and his Beta."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." I mumbled.

"Yes and Quil's wolf thought that if it defeated you in a fight then it could prove that it deserved to be ranked third in the pack instead of you. Which is why generally when a dominant wolf phases either me or Jared have to fight it to show it that it can't improve its standing in the pack, well at least not through violence to other pack members."

I nodded. "Ok I get that but then why was I fine with Seth."

"Well the wolves in the submissive shifters know that they are submissive and one, they can't fight one of the dominant wolves and two they don't really feel the urge to prove anything or rank any higher because they don't fight anyways. You didn't want to fight me when you first phased did you?"

"Not really, but you're freaking huge I don't really know why anyone would want to fight you…" I rambled off.

He just grinned. "So does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, good night."

"Night, Jake."

And almost instantly after I closed my eyes I was asleep.

It was after school the next day, and Sam and I had decided to let off some steam by just goofing off in our wolf forms. I raced in between trees laughing when he had to come to a sudden stop to get around tight spaces that I slipped through easily. I laughed, well kind of barked because of the whole wolf thing.

_Can't catch me! _I teased, slipping under a low hanging branch.

_I so can! _He laughed in reply just running through the same branch snapping it off the tree. I slowed down letting him catch up to me and I turned around and jumped on to him when he got there. He chuckled gently shaking me off and standing over me; he leaned down and licked my whole face thoroughly.

_Ew! Sam you're so gross! _I thought while shaking out my fur.

He just licked me again before moving to let me get up. _Yeah, but you still love me. _He replied.

_Well yeah I guess. _I teased, dancing a few feet away from him.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, and then I felt the sudden need to sleep, I laid down then everything went black, Sam's panicky voice disappearing from my mind.

**CharliePOV **

"So how are you two planning on finding these wolves?" I asked the two scientists in the back seat of the jeep. Dr. John Anderson, and Dr. Sue Smith had flown in yesterday after hearing about the wolves, and wanted to find one and do some tests on it.

I of course had been asked to escort them through town and the surrounding wood land to look for these things. A lot of help that would do, even with their size finding one animal in these forests was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"Well were just going to sit and wait really, not much else we can do. We'll change positions every twenty four hours until we find one, then tranquilize it, and possibly bring it back to town to do further testing." John answered as I pulled off the road and in to a gap in the trees, trying to get them as far in to the woods as possible. Luckily they had brought their own all-terrain vehicle or this could have taken days of hiking.

I wasn't exactly pleased with his response; I mean taking some poor animal from its home and family that was just cruel. And what would they plan to do after, just dump it here and hope it finds its way home, or keep it locked in a zoo the rest of its life, either way probably didn't have a good outcome.

After half an hour of snaking in between trees Sue called out. "Here looks good."

I turned off the car and slowly followed them out. We were all decked out in camouflaged clothing, as they had requested, and before we had left the station Sue had sprayed us and the car down with some pheromone that would mask most of our scent.

They were already outside setting up their equipment which included cameras, tranquilizer guns, medical kits, books, notebooks, heat detectors, and a large rifle, just to name a few.

"We'll probably be here for a few hours, so just take a seat and relax Officer Swan." John said flicking a switch on one of their cameras.

I just nodded and hopped back in the car, I decided I was going to take a nap because I knew this would be a late night.

I awoke, maybe an hour or two later because it was still bright outside, to their excited whispering. I silently walked over to where they were and tapped Sue on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the cameras that had all been pointed at one spot in the distance.

Her face split into a wide grin as she pointed at something in front of her. I squinted my eyes and saw, not two hundred meters away the large black wolf and the smaller brown wolf that had been in the picture in the paper.

They were rolling around playfully the smaller one shaking its head in annoyance when the larger one licked it, before bouncing up and trotting around the larger one again. All I could think was for such large animals they sure did look like a couple of puppies.

I heard a click and looked over to John who had pulled out the tranquilizer gun and was looking through the eye piece and every now and again adjusting the angle of the gun.

"John, don't worry about the both of them, if you shoot one the other one should run off back to the pack." He didn't answer but just pulled the trigger.

The gun went off with a '_bang_' and almost instantly the smaller one was teetering dangerously, it slumped onto its stomach before teetering over, and remaining motionless. The large one darted around it nervously nudging it and whining.

"Just give it a second, he'll leave." Sue said confidently grabbing her notebook and walking towards the wolves, and the silence that had fallen minutes ago was broken as she stepped on a twig.

It broke with a loud resounding '_crack'_. The black wolf's head turned towards us, and when he saw us I felt my heart freeze in fear. His eyes were filled with an unimaginable fury, as his lips curled back showing teeth the size of my hand, as it let out a growl we could hear clearly from where we stood.

And then it was running towards us and the only words that went through my head we're, _Oh shit…._

_**A/N: **__Hey everybody! So here's another chapter, sorry about the cliffy last chapter and again here…(Please don't kill me if you do I can't continue the story) And of course thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts they keep me writing :) . And I hope this chapter doesn't suck to much I kinda hate it but yeah whatever :( _

_And thank you to _**..LoVe **_for sending me messages about finishing this story because your last message finally pushed me past the last of my writers block._

_I will update soon and thank you for reading I hope you like it if not comment on what you think could be improved. _

_PS: Thank you to __**Ellie Jane Farrell**__ for pointing out my grammar errors, I tried to work on that, and I would be happy if other people pointed out my mistakes to I don't mind it helps my writing._

_Sincerely bluenewmoon _


End file.
